A Different Kind Of Love Story
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: Hailey,the goodie-goodie, isn't as good as you think. No, infact she slept with a boy. An arrogant jerk. Now, she finds herself pregnant, a constant reminder of the night from hell. Will they get threw this together? Naley! COMPLETED
1. The Night From Hell

Alrighty then, according to my poll, people want another Brucas fic. Well don't worry; you will have your Brucas fic. I just want to wait until I have more than one chapter of it. So, second place was a Naley fic. So, this is my Naley Fic.

The idea popped into my head, sound familiar? Lol. But this one struck me as a big hit. So, here it is, can I get a drum roll please? (drum rolls) A different kind of Love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

A nervous cough escaped her lips. Her hands shook violently as she reached for it. This it, was not a little it. No, this it would determine her fate. She quickly snatched it and headed to the check-out line. Fear consumed her. She placed it on the scanner and watched as the clerk swiped it.

"Two dollars," he said. If she didn't know anybetter, she would say he was laughing at her. That evil man. She slid the money on the counter and drove off. Her eyes couldn't stay focused on the road. It was haunting her. She pulled the car over and entered her house.

"Haley, where have you been?" Mrs. James asked. Haley gulped. She was no good at lying. She searched her brain for an answer.

"I was…I was…" Haley started. Mrs. James laughed.

"Hunny, I know you went with Lucas to play ball," Mrs. James said. Haley nodded. What was the point in asking that infernal question? She scrambled upstairs. She locked herself in her bathroom. She pulled out the stick and did her business. Waiting, was not easy. How could she have been so stupid?

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Hafley, please," Lucas pleaded. Hailey groaned. _

"_I don't want to go to Nathan's party!" Haley yelled. Lucas gave her the puppy dog pout. Curse the puppy dog pout, curse the effect it had on her, and curse Nathan Scott. "Gurrrr-Fine!" Haley caved. Lucas smiled._

"_Thanks, I didn't want to go alone," Lucas said._

"_Yeah, yeah," Haley said as she sat in his truck. "Nathan was an arrogant retard with no self respect! Oh, and might I add, no respect for women. I mean he sees them as sex objects!" Haley added. _

"_Haley, we are trying to get along for the sake of the team. Don't you think I hate him as much as you? At least you and him are not related," Lucas snapped. Haley's face fell._

"_I'm sorry, you're right. How long do we have to be here?" Haley asked._

"_Don't know, why?" Lucas asked as he glanced at his friend. Haley shrugged._

"_We have that big test tomorrow in English," Haley said. Lucas chuckled. Haley glared._

"_I think you will be fine!" Lucas said as he pulled in too Scott Manor. Haley sighed and followed Lucas into the house. A wave of disgust, came over Haley. How does one do this? She wondered. Loud music blared throughout the house. _

"_Hey, Luke and dweeb, wanna shot?" Nathan asked. Hailey glared._

"_I'm not a dweeb and you're an arrogant jerk! No, I would not like to kill off brain cells. But I guess, that explains your sheer stupidity!" Haley retorted. Nathan glared._

"_I'm not surprised, little, innocent Haley, would never do anything bad," Nathan hissed. Haley frowned. Why was she accused of being a good girl? Haley snatched a shot and chugged it. With everything in her power, she forced a straight face. _

"_What was that Scott? I can change my innocence," Haley said. Nathan chuckled. _

"_Then you won't have a problem with having another?" he asked. Haley grabbed it. Okay, that was it. No more. _

* * *

_Hailey fluttered open her eyes and screamed at the sight infront of her. A boy was next to her. He screamed as well. Hailey wrapped her body in a sheet. Oh, no, no, no. _

"_Haley?" he asked. Haley instantly wanted to kill herself. _

"_Nathan?" she asked. _

"_Oh, god," Nathan groaned. She put on her clothes and headed for the door. "Don't ever tell a soul."_

"_Oh, yeah, I want to flaunt to the world, 'I had meaningless sex with Nathan Scott!" Haley retorted and left the room. _

_End flashback. _

A ring of her alarm sent her out of this nightmare. She gulped and calmly walked over to the test. Her eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant," Hailey mumbled.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think. Should I continue?

Coming up: Officially Screwed!


	2. Officially Screwed

AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I am glad you all like it. I will be going on vacation for a couple days, maybe a week and a half? So, I will try and update as soon as I can. If you want me to update a long chapter than leave amazing reviews.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes to the sight of her mother. She groaned. She was extremely nauseous.

"Haley, it's time to get up," her mothered informed. Haley rolled over and slowly got up. Oh, boy. She rushed to the bathroom and spewed out the contents of last night's dinner. Slowly, she trudged down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Hales, hunny, do you want a happy or sad faced pancake?" Mr. James asked. Haley eyed him. How do you make a sick pancake?

"Dad, I'm seventeen," Haley said. He frowned. "That's the face I want for my pancake," she said about his face. She looked at the food. The smell aggravated her stomach more.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted as he joined her at the small table. Hailey tried her best not to look queasy, after all, Nathan and Lucas hated each other.

"Luke, you want this pancake?" Haley asked. Lucas eyed her suspiciously.

"Haley, why don't you eat the pancake?" Lucas inquired. It was not like her to give away food, especially pancakes, those were here favorite.

"I-I'm not hungry," Haley said avoiding eye contact. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Haley, are you anorexic?" Lucas questioned. Haley's eyes widened at his shocking claim.

"What? No, I am simply, not hungry!" Haley answered after she brushed her teeth.

"Fine, but you are eating a _**huge **_lunch!" Lucas said. Haley nodded and followed him to his truck.

"You ready for your game tonight?" Haley asked changing subject. Lucas shrugged.

"Yes, but Nathan is being an ass!" Lucas said.

Haley rolled her eyes and replied, "When is he not?!"

"Point," Lucas agreed.

"Besides, what happened to the whole 'we're trying to be nice to each other?" Haley asked. Lucas glared.

"Don't use my words against me!" Lucas fumed. Haley giggled.

"I believe I just did," Haley replied. She laughed at his sudden rush of anger.

"I can't stand him!" Lucas yelled. Hailey glanced at him.

"Why not?" Haley asked. Lucas chuckled.

"He's cocky, spoiled, and a jerk," Lucas said. Haley felt her body go numb. Boy, was she in trouble.

"Or is it the fact that Dan loves him more?" Haley blurted out of her mouth. Oh, boy. Lucas slammed on the breaks.

"Haley!" he yelled. Haley looked away; she looked anywhere but at him. "What the hell?!" he screamed. Haley mentally cursed for saying something that shallow.

"I'm sorry, it was an honest question!" Haley defended.

"Yeah, well driving you to school was an honest mistake!" Lucas yelled as he exited the car.

"Way to go, Haley," she muttered to herself as she exited the truck. Now, where is the other Scott?

* * *

Haley trudged over to her locker. First period had not been kind to her, she had to rush to the bathroom countless times. Plus, she had to explain to Tim that she did not have diarrhea. Stupid Tim. Hailey laughed at his stupidity and froze as she saw Nathan exit the school. Thank goodness she had a free period next. She ran after him.

"Nathan!" she yelled after him. he ignored her. "Jackass," she muttered. She pulled on his arm and turned him around.

"What the fuck! Didn't I tell you to never talk to me?" he snapped. Haley fumed.

"For your information, you never told me not to talk to you! You told me, and I quote, 'Don't ever tell a soul!" Haley corrected.

"You gonna tutor me for not quoting myself?" he snickered. Haley placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"No, but I might tutor you to be a gentleman, not a jackass!" Haley retorted. Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently. Not to be pregnant with your baby!

"We need to talk!" Haley said calmly.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Nathan spat.

"Privately, follow me," Haley said as they entered the student lounge. No one was there, thank gosh.

"You gonna rape me?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"No, I don't rape guys who are pathetic, desperate, low-lives just looking to get laid," Haley replied.

"Are you done?" Nathan asked. He was tired of this crap.

"If you are," she replied simply. She was in his head, excellent.

"Fine, what do you want?!" Nathan asked. Haley's eyes softened.

"You remember the night we had…" she trailed off.

"Sex?" Nathan finished for her.

Hailey nodded and continued, "I'm pregnant!" Nathan's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Nathan chocked out. Haley's brow raised.

"Do I look like a girl that's been around the block a few times?" she asked. Nathan went pale with worry.

"Oh, god!" Nathan said as he banged his head on the table. Haley just watched him, silently.

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test. I didn't go to the doctors. I am gonna go now, wanna come?" Haley asked. Nathan eyed her.

"And why would I want to do that?" Nathan asked.

"Cause, I might be carrying your son."

"Fine, you convinced me," Nathan said as they headed to his car. Haley hopped in his car. "You were wasted right?"

* * *

"For the last time, I never wanted to sleep with you. You were wasted and I was wasted. We had one night of drunken sex. Do you want to take this to court?" Haley snapped. Nathan looked at her. This was just great!

"Haley Scott?" a doctor asked. Haley stood up and was surprised.

"Aren't you coming?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded. He sighed and followed them into the room.

"So, you took a test?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I took one the other night."

"How have you been feeling?" he asked. Haley shrugged.

"Sick, dizzy, I have vomited a lot," Haley said. Nathan sat down on a vacant chair and watched nervously.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" he asked.

"About a month ago, right?" Haley asked looking at Nathan. He shrugged.

"Okay, and one last question, your last menstrual cycle?"

"A month ago," she said. He handed her a gown and pointed to the bathroom.

"So, you love her?" the doctor asked.

"No, I came here to see if she is having my baby," Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Nathan said as he got up and left.

* * *

"There you are!" Haley said as Nathan sat across from her. "How long does it take to pee?" Haley asked. Nathan glared.

"I was looking at something," Nathan said as he handed her a pamphlet. Haley's eyes widened.

"An abortion pamphlet. God, you really are a selfish asshole!" Haley stormed off.

AN: REVIEW! Like I stated earlier, I am going on vacation for a week maybe two. I will have hours to write this in the car driving. Amazing reviews mean longer chapters! Lol. You can private message me as well.

Coming Up: Nathan, we all have an off day.


	3. An Off Day

AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I am glad you all like it. I will be going on vacation for a couple days, maybe a week and a half? So, I will try and update as soon as I can. If you want me to update a long chapter than leave amazing reviews.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Haley Scott?" a doctor asked. Haley stood up and was surprised.

"Aren't you coming?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded. He sighed and followed them into the room.

"So, you took a test?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I took one the other night."

"How have you been feeling?" he asked. Haley shrugged.

"Sick, dizzy, I have vomited a lot," Haley said. Nathan sat down on a vacant chair and watched nervously.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" he asked.

"About a month ago, right?" Haley asked looking at Nathan. He shrugged.

"Okay, and one last question, your last menstrual cycle?"

"A month ago," she said. He handed her a gown and pointed to the bathroom.

"So, you love her?" the doctor asked.

"No, I came here to see if she is having my baby," Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Nathan said as he got up and left.

"There you are!" Haley said as Nathan sat across from her. "How long does it take to pee?" Haley asked. Nathan glared.

"I was looking at something," Nathan said as he handed her a pamphlet. Haley's eyes widened.

"An abortion pamphlet. God, you really are a selfish asshole!" Haley stormed off.

* * *

Haley took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the person she was staring at. No, she saw a girl destined to break everyone's heart. Haley groaned as she saw a small bump forming.

"Guess I better wear a baggy top," she told herself as she rumished threw her closet. So many thoughts raced through her mind.

"Haley, hunny, Lucas is calling for you!" Haley's mom yelled up the stairs.

Haley sighed and answered the phone, "Hello."

_"Hey, Hales, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over that," Lucas said softly._

"It's okay."

_"No, it's not."_

"Lucas, I will see you at school, ok?" Haley asked. She had to go to the bathroom, now.

_"Yeah, but, are you mad at me?"_

"No, Lucas, I just gotta go!" Haley said as she hung up. She raced to the bathroom. Why couldn't she run this fast in P.E? After she finished, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hunny, are you ok?" Mr. James asked.

"Yes," Haley said as she brushed her teeth. She opened the door and faced her mom.

"Haley, that shirt is too big for you," he informed. Haley rolled her eyes, like he knew fashion.

"Thanks for your input, Dad. But, I have to go to school," Haley said as she walked past him. Snatch, he grabbed her arm.

"It's Saturday," he said.

"The Raven's are having a game," Haley informed him. With all that settled, she rushed to her car. Her eyes found their way to the pamphlets. She picked one up.

_Feeling alone, devastated, and trapped? Find yourself carrying an unwanted baby? Don't worry, abortion is the answer. Well, one of the many answers. If you choose to have an abortion here's what will happen. Your baby will be removed and you are left to feel free._

"Hell, no," Haley said as she threw that one on the ground. She picked up another one.

_Are you pregnant and not wanting to care for it? Well, adoption is a great way to ensure that your baby will be loved. There are many families who would kill to have a baby. So, call our center and give your baby to a deserving family. _

Haley sighed. Adoption was a lot better than abortions. But, still, this was her baby. Haley always dreamed of going to Harvard or becoming a professional singer. Kids were not in said dream.

* * *

Haley walked up to her locker and hid the pamphlet in it. She tried to hold in the tears. She didn't like this at all. Either way, she was hurting someone.

"Haley," Lucas greeted as he walked up to her. His face fell, why was she crying? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haley said softly. Lucas embraced her in a loving hug.

"Haley, I am here for you," Lucas informed her. Yeah, but, for how much longer?

"Thanks, I just watched a tragically, sad movie," Haley lied.

"Really, what was it called?"

"Stepmom," Haley said. Lucas nodded in agreement. "Aren't you supposed to be in the gym with Whitey?"

"Yeah, but, I am getting a drink," Lucas said. Haley laughed.

"Okay, well, I am going to go grab a seat on the bleachers," Haley said.

"Ok, see you at the game," Lucas said as he ran off.

"Haley!" a voice called. Haley cringed. She turned around on a heel.

"What?!" she snapped. Nathan walked up to her.

"I want to talk," Nathan said.

"Go to hell!" Haley replied as she turned around. Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"What the hell! I wanna talk," Nathan said.

"And I want you to go to hell! We can't always get what we want, can we?"

"Why are you being a bitch?!" Nathan asked. Haley scoffed.

"Why are you a total jackass?!" Haley screamed.

"I don't get why you are telling me to go to hell. All I said was I wanted to talk," Nathan said. Boy, he wasn't just a jackass, he was a stupid jackass.

"Hmmm…here's a clue, Abortion pamphlets." Nathan's face softened.

"Yeah, and?" Nathan asked not getting the point.

"That was just horrible!" Haley choked out.

"How?"

"Nathan, it just is!" Haley said frustrated.

"Haley, that's what I wanted to talk about," Nathan said softly.

"Well, I don't wanna talk," Haley said as she entered the gym.

* * *

Nathan's game was anything but perfect. His game sucked. Haley couldn't help but feel responsible for his crappy performance. Why, oh why, did she pity that arrogant jerk? She sighed as the final buzzer rang. The Raven's had lost terribly. Haley shuddered as she heard Whitey yell at Nathan. Even better, Dan joined in the shouting. Haley frowned.

"What the hell was up with Nathan?" Lucas asked as he approached Haley.

"Maybe he was distracted," Haley said.

"Yeah, but, Dan is gonna kill him," Lucas said. Haley felt horrible. But, was she really to blame? "Haley?" Lucas asked as he waved his hand in her face.

"Huh?" Haley said. Lucas laughed.

"You were zoning," Lucas said.

"Sorry, hey, can we talk later?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan exit the school.

"Yeah, ok," Lucas said softly. Now, he was dead curious.

"Great, bye," Haley said as she rushed out of the school. She hopped in her beat-up car. She rolled down the window and drove next to Nathan. "Where are you going?"

Nathan scoffed, "Home."

"Where's your car?"

"Dan took it and is making me walk," Nathan said.

"That's far away, do you want a ride?" Haley offered. Nathan sighed.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?!"

"Cause, you need a ride," Haley said. Nathan hopped in the car.

"Thanks, I guess," Nathan mumbled.

"Your welcome, you did well, by the way," Haley said.

"Haley, did you see the scoreboard, I sucked," Nathan said beating himself up.

"Nathan, everyone has an off day!" Haley said.

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan muttered. Haley pulled over at Dairy Queen. "What are we doing?"

"I'm pregnant and have an ice cream craving," Haley said with a laugh. Nathan smirked. "Oh, and don't worry, you can stay in the car. I know how you are about your reputation."

"Ok." Haley, with a satisfied nod, left to grab the icecream. Nathan looked at a stone hanging on the mirror. He read the engraving.

_I am blessed to be loved by all. I have never done wrong, deceived my parents and friends. I am blessed and that, I must never forget._

"Here you go," Haley said as she handed him ice cream. It was a chocolate sundae.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

"You're welcome," Haley said as she ate her ice cream.

"Listen, Haley, I wanna talk about yesterday," Nathan said.

"Nathan, save it, let's just enjoy this moment. The moment where the baby is not an issue, ok?" Nathan nodded.

* * *

AN: Naley had a moment! Lol. I love the fight between them. I love Haley's remarks. Lol. Review!

Coming up: "What the hell is this, Haley?!"


	4. Tutor Me?

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, I had no idea the story would be a hit! lol. Keep up the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **Haley entered Tree Hill High with a somewhat happy attitude. She walked up to Lucas and smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Hales," Lucas said.

Haley smiled, "Hey! What's up?"

"Maybe, I should be asking you that," Lucas said. Haley raised a brow. Oh, no, did he know?

"What-What do you mean?" she asked trying to stay calm. Lucas laughed.

"You bailed on me the other day!" Lucas reminded her. Haley nodded.

"Haha, yes, I did!" Haley said with a laugh. "Sorry, I had to go do something!"

"Haley, you have been acting weird all week," Lucas said as they began to walk to class.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Haley apologized. Lucas smirked.

"It's okay, but, you gotta cheer me on at our next game," Lucas demanded. Haley nodded. Lucas wasn't paying any attention and smacked into someone. He looked up and sighed.

"Watch where you're going!" Nathan yelled.

"Ok, asshole!" Lucas yelled back.

"At least my daddy loves me!" Nathan taunted. Haley gasped. Lucas shoved past Nathan and walked into the class.

"Way to go!" Haley said as she walked off. Nathan followed her.

"What?" Nathan asked. Haley ignored him and sat down at her seat. She heaved uneasily as she saw who sat next to her. She glared at the boy that got her pregnant. Haley felt disgusted with herself. How could she have been so careless?

"I am going to pass out the tests and you will have time to make corrections!" Mr. Green said. Haley smiled to herself. She now had time to relax. Haley watched as her test flopped on her desk.

"A plus!" she said to herself. She turned around to see a distraught Nathan. What was wrong with him? "What did you get?" she inquired.

"F plus!" Nathan revealed. Haley gasped.

"Hopefully, the baby gets my smartness!" Haley said. Nathan looked down. "Sorry, did you even try?"

"Yeah, but, if I don't get at least a B on the next test, I'm gonna be kicked off the team!" Nathan said. Haley sighed.

"Well, you better start studying," she advised. Nathan's face lit up instantly. "What?!" she snapped.

"You could tutor me!" Nathan said. Haley laughed hysterically.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious!" Nathan said.

"We'd kill each other," Haley said. Nathan shrugged.

"Never know until you try," he reasoned.

"Nathan, I can't help you. That would be betraying Lucas!" Haley said as she stood up to leave.

Nathan leaned in and whispered, "And the baby is not hurting Lucas?"

"Damn, you and your point!" Haley said. Nathan laughed. "Fine, I will help you," Haley said.

"Really?" Nathan asked shocked.

"No, I just said that for kicks!" Haley said. Nathan's face fell. "I will help you. Meet me at the waterfront at six."

"Why at six?" Nathan asked.

"I have work!" Haley said. Nathan nodded.

"You know, James, you aren't that bad!" Nathan said as he walked off. Haley grinned.

"And you're not an ass!" Haley finished silently.

* * *

Haley frowned as she glanced at her tip jar. Empty. She sighed in disappointment.

"How am I going to afford college for my baby?" Haley asked aloud. Karen froze. Haley gasped as she realized what she had just said. "Errrr…ummmm…"

"Haley, it's okay, I understand that you want to be prepared for the future!" Karen said. Haley nodded and watched as Karen disappeared into the kitchen.

"Phew!" Haley said.

"Miss, can I get a Danish?" a voice called. Haley groaned and turned around. Lucas was standing there.

"Yes, that will be two dollars," Haley said as she handed Lucas the Danish. Lucas handed her the money.

"What's up?" he inquired. Haley shrugged.

"Nothing, you would think after feeding and serving these ninnies, they would at least tip!" Haley said annoyed with the lack of money she was making. Lucas laughed and put a dollar in the jar.

"Thanks, come again!" Haley chimed. Lucas laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, I am playing a game with the boys," Lucas said. Haley smiled.

"Okay, well talk to you tomorrow!" Haley said as he left.

"Haley, it's six o'clock, what are you doing here?" Karen asked. Haley froze.

"Shit!" she said as she ran out the door. She sat in her car and sped off.

"Sorry," Haley apologized. Nathan shot up.

"Is the baby, okay?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled.

"Yes, I was working and lost track of time!" Haley explained as they sat down.

* * *

"Well, we never finished talking about the baby," Nathan stated. Haley froze.

"I believe we did," Haley lied. She didn't want to discuss it.

"Haley, no, we didn't. Look, I wanna talk about its future," Nathan began. Haley bit her tongue and tried to remain focused. "Haley, we both have a future and I don't wanna mess that up."

"I know," Haley said softly.

"So, I was thinking about abortion because-"

"Nathan, what about adoption?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that could work," Nathan said. Haley smiled. Haley tried not to cry. She felt horrible, but, it was for the best. "Hey!" Nathan said as he sat next to her and hugged her. Haley sobbed into his chest. For some reason, she felt safe.

"Haley, what the hell is this?"

* * *

AN: o.O!! Review!

Coming up: Oh, brother!


	5. Fallin'

AN: Ok, thanks for all the reviews. Naley fans, get excited! 'Cause Naley has a moment! Also, I wrote this in Haley's P.O.V

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

"Sorry," I apologized. Nathan shot up.

"Is the baby, okay?" Nathan asked. I smiled.

"Yes, I was working and lost track of time!" I explained as I sat down.

"Well, we never finished talking about the baby," Nathan stated. I froze.

"I believe we did," I lied. I didn't want to discuss it.

"Haley, no, we didn't. Look, I wanna talk about its future," Nathan began. I bit my tongue and tried to remain focused. "Haley, we both have a future and I don't wanna mess that up."

"I know," I said softly.

"So, I was thinking about abortion because-"

"Nathan, what about adoption?" I asked.

"Yeah, that could work," Nathan said. I smiled. I tried not to cry. I felt horrible, but, it was for the best. "Hey!" Nathan said as he sat next to me and hugged me. I sobbed into his chest. For some reason, I felt safe.

"Haley, what the hell is this?" a voice boomed. I quickly released myself from Nathan's grip. I looked at her blond-haired friend.

"Ummmm…I-I," I stammered. Nathan laughed.

"She's tutoring me," Nathan said. Lucas shot me the look of disappointment. Lucas, too shocked to say anything, left.

"Luke!" I said as I ran after him. Lucas didn't stop. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

"Haley, let go!" Lucas said.

"Luke, please, don't be mad at me!" I begged. I tried to hold back tears of guilt. Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed!" Lucas said.

"Let's talk about this!" I said as he hopped in his truck. Lucas rolled down his window and eyed me.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't plan on-"

"I meant about your pregnancy!" Lucas said. I froze and gulped.

"H-How do you know?" I asked immediately. Lucas looked at me in disbelief.

"I left something in your locker and you told me to get it. So, I found this," he said handing her the adoption pamphlet.

"Lucas-"

"Save it! Have a nice life!" Lucas said as he sped off.

"Lucas!" I screamed after him. "Please, don't do this!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he approached me. I turned my back on him.

I didn't want him to see me cry. "Are you crying?" he asked softly. I ignored him. Nathan pulled me into a loving embrace. I rested my head in the nook of his neck.

"Nathan-"

"Shhhh..." he soothed me. I melted in his hug. I felt safe and somewhat a likeness towards Nathan. Slowly, I inhaled in his scent. A smile formed on my face. He smelled nice.

"Nate, he knows," I said. Nathan quickly released me from his arms.

"What?" he asked as he stepped away from me.

"He knows I'm pregnant," I stated again.

"With me?" Nathan asked. I shook my head. "What do we do know?" Nathan asked.

"I'm supposed to ask that and you're supposed to tell me something comforting!" I said.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow," Nathan said. I nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow," I said as I headed to my car. Nathan stopped me. "What?!" I asked irritated.

"I will see you at school," Nathan said more of a demand than saying. I nodded and hopped in my car. I started the ignition and sped off. What a day!

* * *

"Hales, get up, you're late for school," Mrs. James announced. I pulled my covers over my head. I dreaded today; Lucas was in all of my classes.

"I'm up," I made my way to the bathroom. Queasiness began to engulf me. I closed my eyes, hung my head over the toilet, I let the contents of my stomach be released. I quickly brushed my teeth. With whatever strength I had left, I leaned up against the tub. I felt my eyes struggling to keep open.

"Haley?" a voice called through my door. I tried to answer it but couldn't. "Haley?"

"Ugghhhh," was all I could get out. The door opened so fast it was a blur. My eyes widened in shock, "Nathan!"

"Holy cow, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he sat next to me. I glanced at him and shook my head. "What happened?"

"Mor…morning sickness," I answered slowly. Now, I was praying I wouldn't get sick on him. He looked at me with his piercing, blue eyes.

"Come on," Nathan said as he scooped me up. I clung to him like a cat dreading a bath. He gently set me down on my bed. I closed my eyes. "You're not going to school today," he informed me.

I sat up, "No, I have to go today. I have a huge test." Nathan gently pressed me down. I smiled.

"Fine, where do you keep the crackers?" Nathan asked as he stood up. As if a reflex, I yanked him back down on the bed. I liked his presence. He was no longer repulsing, but alluring.

"My parent's are here," I said in fear that they would wonder how a boy got in the house.

"How do you think I got in?" he asked.

"But, why-"

"I figured you needed some company," he said and vanished. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt my cheeks go blush and my heart race. Oh, no, I was falling for him. "Eat these and I will help you get dressed," he said when he returned. I gasped as he approached me with a stack of clothes.

"You're serious?" I asked.

He laughed and replied, "I have seen you naked." I sat up and tried to breath. He pulled off my pants and slipped my jeans on gently. I was relieved that he wasn't staring anywhere he shouldn't as he pulled off my top. He froze.

I became nervous and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You have a bump," Nathan said. I glanced down at the tiny bump.

"No, sorry, that's just fat," I said with a laugh.

"No, it's a bump," Nathan said intensely. "May I?" he asked as he stared at my stomach. I nodded. He rubbed his hands around my bump. A shiver ran down my spine. He pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head. I slipped my arms through the holes and stood up.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and flashed me his pearly whites. I felt hypnotized.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Although, I still felt a tad dizzy. Nathan, as if he read my mind, held my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body.

* * *

AN: Review. I love how Nathan and Haley are beginning to warm up to each other.

Coming up: Haley and Nathan arrive at school together, how will people react?


	6. All I Want Is You!

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, so, I am doing this with most of my fics, Review and I will send you a quote for the next chapter? Sound good?! But, it has to be good and point out the likes of the chapter or what you thought off. Anything really, but it has to be a good review! Lol.**

**By the way, Chapter four of the Big C is up. Just so you know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**I felt my body shake rapidly.

* * *

"Time to get up," Nathan informed me softly. I fluttered open my eyes and cupped my hand over my mouth. "You okay?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, trying not to get sick in your fancy car!" Nathan laughed. I looked at him mortified.

"Come on, let's get you some crackers," Nathan said. I watched as he handed me a bag of crackers.

"I'm not hungry," I said weakly. He furrowed his brows and shoved it in my hand.

"Eat it!" he demanded.

"Nathan, I don't want another stupid cracker! Now, let me get out and you can wait a little bit. I know how you feel about your reputation!" I said as I grabbed my backpack. I felt his iron grip on my arm. I shrugged it off and hopped out of the car. I walked quickly to the school.

Suddenly, my body fell forward, "Haley!" Before I could even blink, Nathan was holding me. I gasped.

"Huh?" was all I could mutter out. Nathan laughed.

"My reputation isn't as important as you are," Nathan said. I smiled and felt my cheeks go red. Nathan's smile faded and he cleared his throat. "'Cause you're carrying my baby and all."

"Oh," I said softly. Tears were forming in my eyes. Was I actually hurt by his concern for the baby?

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked softly. I shook my head. I am falling for you and I don't think the feeling is the same on your end!

"Nothing, I just need to go to my locker," I lied and entered the school.

"No, what's really the matter?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, can't I be anxious for school to start?" I lied. He wasn't giving up, much to my dismay.

"Are you gonna get sick?" I shook my head and focused my attention on someone.

"Did you know, Lucas and I have never had a fight?" I asked barely above a whisper. I missed my best friend.

"Haley, things will work out between you two," Nathan assured me weakly.

"Yeah-"

"Nathan?!" Brooke interjected. We turned to face her.

"Yes?" Nathan asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked glancing at me.

"Talking to Haley," Nathan said. She laughed.

"Nathan, why are you talking to a loser like her?" Brooke asked in a catty tone. I gasped. Oh, if only she could see the violent image in my head!

"Brooke, she is not a loser. Second, stop being a bitch! I can talk to I want to and do whatever the hell I want to!" Nathan yelled. Brooke walked away defeated.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my books and headed to class. Nathan chased after me. "Ugh!" I said as I ran into the bathroom. I sat in a stall and let the tears fall. I was beginning to doubt my feelings for Nathan.

* * *

I walked into class an hour late, "Mrs. James, come here!" Mr. Greg ordered. I ignored the childish snickers and fixated stares.

"I'm sorry, I got sick in the bathroom," I said as convincingly as possible.

"Mrs. James, take your seat and have someone fill you in," he said forcefully. I rushed and sat down.

"Why did you run from me?" Nathan whispered. I groaned silently.

"Leave me alone!" I begged. Finally, I looked at him. He was hurt by my remark.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Nate-" he moved to another seat in the back. Great!

* * *

"Nathan," I said as I approached him at his locker.

"What?!" he snapped not looking at me.

"I owe you an explanation!" I said. Nathan scoffed and looked at me hard.

"What explanation do you have for me? Hmm…am I bugging you by looking out for you constantly?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his binder.

"No, I like having you around! Nathan, it's just you're-"

"So, now it's something I am doing wrong?! What the hell did I ever do to you?" he asked. Oh, he was pissed. I looked at the floor.

"Nothing-"

"Then, what?" he asked.

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" I screamed. Nathan exhaled sharply. "I don't know why, but I am starting to like having you around and that scares me! Nathan, you belong with the popular people. I belong with the nerds and the outcasts. I guess, I realized, I kinda like you. But, you belong with someone popular, like Brooke-" I blinked and Nathan and my lips collided. It was if I had no control, I was kissing him back passionately.

"Haley, I like you too. You are what I want, don't fill your head with all that popular nonsense," Nathan said. I smiled. "So, will you go out with me?"

I froze, "Define, 'go out."

"Well, I take you out to dinner and then, if you still want me, you can have me as your boyfriend," Nathan said. I melted.

"I'll take you up on that offer," I said as I kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Oh-La-La! A naley kiss! Oh, and what's that? A date... **

**Check out my forum! **

**Coming up: Well, this time, you have to review to get a sneak peak!**


	7. Everything I'm Not

**AN: Wow, 12 reviews! Keep it up! You all should love me, I updated this before my other stories (I have an order!) But, I figured, since you guys are great and loyal, I would update for you. Ok, to avoid confusion, Brooke and Nathan are not dating! This chapter will explain it. Sorry, for any confusion. Ok, rule still applies, review an AMAZING review, or just a good review (lol) and I will send you a spoiler/ quote for the next chapter! **

**Question, how do you delete fanfic accounts?! Don't worry, I am not deleting this one, just a question a friend has and she can't find out. Lol. So, I would appreciate some answers. Lol. Come on, spare her, her sanity! Lol. Oh, and the chapter is in Haley's Point of view. I do better writing for people. Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **"Nathan," I said as I approached him at his locker.

* * *

"What?!" he snapped not looking at me.

"I owe you an explanation!" I said. Nathan scoffed and looked at me hard.

"What explanation do you have for me? Hmm…am I bugging you by looking out for you constantly?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his binder.

"No, I like having you around! Nathan, it's just you're-"

"So, now it's something I am doing wrong?! What the hell did I ever do to you?" he asked. Oh, he was pissed. I looked at the floor.

"Nothing-"

"Then, what?" he asked.

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" I screamed. Nathan exhaled sharply. "I don't know why, but I am starting to like having you around and that scares me! Nathan, you belong with the popular people. I belong with the nerds and the outcasts. I guess, I realized, I kinda like you. But, you belong with someone popular, like Brooke-" I blinked and Nathan and my lips collided. It was if I had no control, I was kissing him back passionately.

"Haley, I like you too. You are what I want, don't fill your head with all that popular nonsense," Nathan said. I smiled. "So, will you go out with me?"

I froze, "Define, 'go out."

"Well, I take you out to dinner and then, if you still want me, you can have me as your boyfriend," Nathan said. I melted.

"I'll take you up on that offer," I said as I kissed him.

* * *

I rushed up the steps to my house, what was I gonna wear? I frantically searched my closet.

"Hunny?" I ignored my mother and kept flinging clothes in search of the perfect outfit. "Hunny, is this about a boy?!" she asked. I froze, how did she know? Slowly, I turned around.

"What-How-I-Yes, it is about a boy," I muttered. Her face lit up instantly.

She shrieked with joy, "So, who is he?"

"Mom!" I said annoyed. She was distracting me, hmph, the perfect out fit wasn't going to find itself, or was it-

"Hunny, is it Lucas?" she asked. I shivered and glanced at her.

"No, Lucas is my best friend," her face fell. "His name is not important, besides, I don't want to tell you and jinx anything!" I lied returning to my closet.

"Hunny, sit next to me," she said softly. I gulped and sat next to her on my bed.

"Yes?"

"About twenty years ago, I met your father. Boy, was I head-over-heels for that man! I used to come home everyday and scream into a pillow. Your daddy took my breath away, made me feel almost faint, and sometimes, like I wasn't good enough for him. Man, did I have a crush?! Haley, whoever it is, you must really like him, because you are acting like a love-struck puppy!" she said. I smiled.

"Thanks, mom. Now…errrr…can you go?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Oh, yes, the what do I wear thing," she said as she left. I laughed.

"Black dress, or jeans and a sweater top? Hmmm…safe or someone madly crushing?" I asked myself. I put on a pair of jeans and a white sweater top. 'I don't want to look to love-struck,' I told myself.

"Haley, he's here!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

I rushed downstairs, "Bye!" I rushed out the door and hopped in his car.

"You look nice!" he complimented. I smiled.

I gasped, "You're wearing a tux!"

"Yeah, we are going to Fifi French," Nathan said.

"The really expensive place?" I asked. He nodded. "Dang it," I groaned.

"To you not like it there?" Nathan asked.

"I have never been, but, Nathan, I look terrible!" I informed.

Nathan laughed, "You look gorgeous, besides, I like my women normal and not dressed like a Barbie doll!" I giggled. He's so sweet! "Here we are!" he said as we pulled up. He sprang out of the car. I opened my door. "Hey, I was supposed to get that for you!"

I laughed, "I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

"Yeah, but, you can't do everything by yourself!" Nathan informed as I slipped my hand in his.

"Wow, you didn't have to do this!" I said as we walked inside. The room was so…shiny! Chandeliers, a orchestra, and fancy dining sets.

"You're right, I didn't!" Nathan said. I smiled as we sat down.

"Hi, my name is Lana and I will be serving you today! Can we start off with some drinks?" she asked.

Nathan glanced at me, "I will have a coke and she will have an iced-tea!"

"How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was paying attention to you the other day!" he said.

"Spying on me?!" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I work for the S.P.O.A!" he said dryly.

"S.P.O.A?!" I asked.

"Spy Protection Of America!" Nathan said fast.

"Really?" I asked. He laughed. What was so funny?

"No, I was kidding!" he chuckled.

"Oh," I said as the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Here are your drinks. Have you made up your minds on what to eat?" she asked.

"Do you know what I want, stalker?" I teased.

"Mac n' Cheese and a Rib Eye, please," Nathan said. She nodded and retreated.

"Hold it, I never ate Mac n' Cheese around you!" I realized.

"I heard you talk to Lucas about it one day," he said.

"Man, I gotta watch what I say and do know!" I joked. He laughed. God, what a cute laugh!

* * *

"That was great, thanks!" I said as we headed towards his car.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said swooping in for a kiss. I felt my lips separate and let his in. Ohhhhh…

"That must have cost a fortune!" I said as we got in.

"I did, you are worth it!" Nathan smiled.

"Thanks, but, can I ask you something?" I asked. Nathan tensed.

"Yeah," he asked slowly.

"Why of all people, do you like me? I mean, what is wrong with Brooke?! Or Peyton?" I inquired. He scoffed.

"I went out with Brooke before. We are too alike, which makes it harder to be together. She is the female me! Peyton…Peyton is great but, I never took her serious. She was just fun and the next day, a problem. Haley, you are everything that I'm not," he stopped. He grabbed my hand and held it. "I know, this will come out weird, but, you are like everything I am not."

"AWWWWW!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Hmph, why did he have to be driving? We could have kissed passionately.

"So, I that came out right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good!"

"You are a lot more than I thought!" I said with a laugh.

His eyes tensed and he looked at me, "What did you think of me?"

"Arrogant, cocky, jerk, careless, player, insecure-"

"Ok…ok, I get it!" Nathan said.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm sorry!" I said.

He laughed, "I thought you were dorky, clumsy, scared, shy, smarty-pants, know-it-all-"

"Smarty-pants and know-it-alls are the same thing!" I corrected. He laughed.

"Well……..hush!" Nathan said after thinking of a comeback! He pulled up to the house.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun!" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"So, girlfriend?" he asked.

I laughed, "See you tomorrow, boyfriend!" I got out of the car and walked up the steps to my house. I looked at the person infront of me and gasped.

"Lucas?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ok, be sure to check out my poll and my forums. Oh, and help me with my question mentioned earlier, How do you delete a fanfic account?! Lol.**

**Coming Up: da da da Gotta review to find out! da da da! Lol!**


	8. Friendship Mended?

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Let's keep it up! I want to see 12 reviews again! I love getting reviews. Hehe. Anyways, sorry this chapter took too long. I had school this week and it was hectic. Yeah, so, I am so sorry. I don't know if I will have time to update on the weekdays so, we shall see. For some reason, I'm not getting alerts...hmph, another glitch, maybe?! Anyways, here it is! (I spent awhile pondering what to do!)**

**Oh, and the more reviews I get for a story, the better and faster I try to update! Hint hint! Let's see 12 reviews for this chapter! Or more! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**"That was great, thanks!" I said as we headed towards his car.

* * *

"I'm glad you liked it," he said swooping in for a kiss. I felt my lips separate and let his in. Ohhhhh…

"That must have cost a fortune!" I said as we got in.

"I did, you are worth it!" Nathan smiled.

"Thanks, but, can I ask you something?" I asked. Nathan tensed.

"Yeah," he asked slowly.

"Why of all people, do you like me? I mean, what is wrong with Brooke?! Or Peyton?" I inquired. He scoffed.

"I went out with Brooke before. We are too alike, which makes it harder to be together. She is the female me! Peyton…Peyton is great but, I never took her serious. She was just fun and the next day, a problem. Haley, you are everything that I'm not," he stopped. He grabbed my hand and held it. "I know, this will come out weird, but, you are like everything I am not."

"AWWWWW!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Hmph, why did he have to be driving? We could have kissed passionately.

"So, I that came out right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good!"

"You are a lot more than I thought!" I said with a laugh.

His eyes tensed and he looked at me, "What did you think of me?"

"Arrogant, cocky, jerk, careless, player, insecure-"

"Ok…ok, I get it!" Nathan said.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm sorry!" I said.

He laughed, "I thought you were dorky, clumsy, scared, shy, smarty-pants, know-it-all-"

"Smarty-pants and know-it-alls are the same thing!" I corrected. He laughed.

"Well……..hush!" Nathan said after thinking of a comeback! He pulled up to the house.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun!" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"So, girlfriend?" he asked.

I laughed, "See you tomorrow, boyfriend!" I got out of the car and walked up the steps to my house. I looked at the person infront of me and gasped.

"Lucas?"

"Hey, Hales," Lucas said staring at the grass. I sat next to him.

"So, what's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh, well…that's dull," I said stumbling for something to say.

"Yeah, it is," Lucas said. I glanced at him.

After a few seconds, I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't move, "I don't know."

"You don't know," I repeated. I felt my heart stop. "You don't know why you're here? You don't know!" I said getting louder at every word. "How can you not know?!"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Say something besides that!" I snapped.

"Fine, I was walking around and I just ended up here!" he explained.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you here to tell me something?"

His head shot up and he glared at me, "I have no intentions of apologizing to you!"

"Why the hell not?!" I snapped.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you!" he yelled. I felt like the wind just got knocked out of me!

"Oh, so, leaving me when I needed you most, isn't hurting me?!" I screamed. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You hurt me more!" Lucas said stepping close to me.

"Grow up!" I yelled.

"I don't need to. I am more responsible than you!" he said. I was taken aback by this. Had he actually played that card?

"Don't you dare play that card! We used protection and I got pregnant," I said.

"With my brother!" he screamed.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend!" I finished. His eyes turned to fire.

"What?!" he snapped.

"I am going out with Nathan," I repeated.

"Some friend you are!" he said as he turned around. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him around.

"I am a good friend," I said. He froze.

"Really? You know how much I hate Nathan!" he said forcefully.

I nodded, "Yes, but, have you actually talked to him? Lucas, Nathan is not Dan!"

"How do you know?!" Lucas asked.

"I just know, he is so sweet and caring. I am telling you, you have a grudge against Nathan because of dan. You need to let that go and see him for what he really is—"

"An ass!"

"No, a good person with a kind heart," I finished.

"That's funny," he said as he turned and walked off.

"You came here to say something to me!" I reminded.

"Yeah, but, it's not important!" he said harshly. I exhaled sharply.

"Yes, it was!" I said reading through his lie.

"Do you really wanna know why I came?" he asked.

"Well, duh!" I said.

"I came here to apologize. Hales, I miss you and I can't stand it when we fight!" Lucas said. I smiled and felt my eyes weld up.

"Then, why didn't you say it?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "When I saw you with him, it hurt."

"Lucas, Nathan is a part of my life and he will always be. You are like my brother, so you are too," I explained. "And you two need to get along for my sake. So, can we go back to being buddies?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he hugged me.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Oh, and if I were your brother, then Nathan would be your half-brother—"

"Incest!" I shrieked. We burst out laughing. "I so didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please, review! I so, totally love reviews! Member, 12 is the magic number!! OR MORE!!**

**Coming up: Naley discuss adoption.**

**Later: Parentals are informed of baby naley! (CANT WAIT!)**


	9. Should it Stay, or Should It Go?

**AN: YAY! Lol. I asked for twelve and I got twelve. Let's keep it up! I love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Got it? You sure? Good! Lol**I fluttered open my eyes to reveal my bedroom. I sat upright and glanced around. _What happened last night?_

* * *

"Morning," I heard a voice said. I shivered as they kissed my neck. I turned around to see Nathan.

"Ohmigosh, what are you doing?" I snapped.

"I was sleeping," he replied smartly.

"Get out of my bed!" I screamed. He jumped up. He was half-naked. Oh, no! "Cover up!" he pulled his t-shirt over his head and put on his jeans.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Did we have sex?!" I asked.

He laughed, "Haley-"

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

The door opened, "Hun, what's all the fuss?" My mother glanced between Nathan and I. "Hun, come up here, Haley's got a boy in the house!"

My dad appeared with his shot gun, "Well, I'll be…"

"Dad, put the gun away, you don't wanna shoot him!" I yelled.

"I was just hunting. Sheesh," he responded.

"Haley, who's this?" my mother asked.

"Nobody," I said. I saw Nathan flinch with pain.

"Haley, who is this?" she asked again.

"His name is Nathan! Now, can you guys leave?" I asked dryly.

"Fine, hopefully, you used a condom," my mother said as she left. I felt my face turn red. Nathan burst out laughing.

"What the hell?!" I asked as I shoved him.

"You wanted me to come over after Lucas left. So, you told me not to leave you. I laid next to you and we fell asleep," Nathan explained. I stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Then, why don't I remember this?" I questioned.

"You were hopped up on medicine," Nathan said. I smiled.

"Fine, Nathan, I think we need to talk…"

"About what?" he inquired.

I crossed my arms, "The baby."

"Oh," he said softly. I flopped down on the bed and patted next to me. he sat down.

"I am three months pregnant. I need to tell them. I already have a pretty big bump, my dad says I'm getting fat, and I can't handle lying," I blurted out all in one breath.

"Well, let's tell them," Nathan said.

"I don't wanna do that, yet-"

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"We need to have a serious talk about the baby," I stated.

"Ok," he said.

"Do you want a baby?" I asked trying to not get emotional.

"Haley-"

"Nathan, please, right now, do you want a baby?" I asked.

"I don't wanna answer that," he said softly.

"Figures," I said.

"What?!" he snapped.

"I need you to man-up!" I hissed.

"You need to stop being so clingy!" he retorted.

I glared, "Grow up!"

"Ladies first," he shot back.

"Finally, manners," I said as I hopped off the bed.

"What is your problem?!" he snapped.

"Don't even ask me that! There is a list!" I yelled.

"I have got nothing but time!" Nathan yelled.

"You really wanna know?" he taunted.

"Why the hell do you think I'm asking then?"

"Haley!"

"Sleeping with you!" I yelled.

"I don't regret that!" he said. I rushed over to him, inches away from his face.

"Why not?!"

"Cause, I wouldn't have fallen for you, or have a baby with you. Damn it, Hales, you made me a better person!" Nathan said. I giggled. "What?!"

"I love you!" I said as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't wait till you are no longer hormonal!" Nathan chuckled. I smiled.

"Now, can we talk about the baby?"

"Yes," Nathan said.

"We both can't handle one right now," I said.

"I agree, but, that doesn't mean we have to give it away," Nathan added.

"I'm not having an abortion!" I stated.

Nathan nodded, "I wouldn't let you!"

"Nate, we have so much to do with our lives," I said.

Again, he nodded, "Yes, we do."

"Basketball is your calling," I said.

"Singing is yours," he added.

"Alright, so, I guess it's settled," Nathan said slowly.

"Yes, it is, but think about it this way, we are giving someone something they never could have!" I said trying to sound more chipper.

"I guess, so…" Nathan trailed off.

"I love you!" I said as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. To be honest, I wasn't happy, no, I was miserable. Part of me wanted it, part of me didn't, but this was all for the best, right?!

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. Review!**

**Coming up: Parentals are informed. But do they agree to the plan? Oh, and Dan the man, has a different kind of plan... ;)**


	10. Parentals Informed Disaster

**AN: Sorry, this took forever! I was studying for my permit! I passed, YAY!! Anyways, check out my poll, it's very important. I made a trailer for this story, the link is on my profile. Please, comment. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**"What are you doing tonight, Haley?" Karen asked me as she approached the counter.

* * *

I huffed, "Having company."

"You don't sound to excited," Karen commented.

I nodded, "I'm more nervous, you know…" I said gesturing towards my stomach.

"Oh, right, Lucas told me," Karen said as she made her way around to hug me. "Haley, it will get better," Karen soothed. I frowned.

"No, it won't!" I said doubtful.

"Haley, you have to do it," Karen said forcefully.

"Or what?" I asked. She furrowed her brows.

"I will tell them!" she said. I gasped. Karen burst out laughing, "I'm only teasing! Now, go home and tell them!"

I laughed, "Fine, but if I'm not here tomorrow, you will know why!"

"I will bring you back to life, besides, who's going to straighten out Lucas?" Karen teased.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled.

"Bye!" I said as I stepped out of the café.

"Haley, wait up!" Lucas said.

I turned on a heel, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie?" Lucas said.

I giggled, "Lucas, I am flattered! But, your too late, I already have a boyfriend, member?"

"Haha, Hales! I meant, as friends. We haven't hung out in forever!" Lucas exaggerated.

"Fine, tomorrow night!" I caved.

"Great, what movie?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged, "House Bunny?"

"Hot girls and bikinis, oh yeah, I'm in!" Lucas said.

"You pig!" I teased.

"This pig, has a date with someone tonight!" he revealed.

I gasped, "Who?"

"Guess!"

"Peyton?"

"No, ewwwwww!" Lucas said disgusted. I laughed.

"Brooke?"

"Yes!" Lucas smiled.

"Ohmigosh, congrats!" I cheered. How cute!

"Thanks, well, gotta go," Lucas said as he hugged me.

"Bye!" I said as I rushed to my car.

* * *

"Haley Bethany James!" I heard my mother shout up the stairs. "Your boy-toy is here!" I rushed downstairs.

"Mother, he is not my boy-toy!" I informed as I zipped past her and opened the door.

"Sure, if that's your alibi," she said with a wink.

"UGH!" I groaned. "You're unbearable!" I said as I opened the door. Nathan and his family appeared.

"Hey, babe," Nathan greeted me with a kiss. I smiled.

"Hello…errrr…." Mrs. Scott said.

"Haley," I finished. She smiled and pulled her hand back to rest at her side.

"Well, you look like you stepped out of a magazine!" my mother commented on Nathan's mother. I felt my mouth gape open.

"Ummmm…thanks!" she hesitated. "What a lovely home," she quickly added.

"Hello, I am Haley's father, Michael," my dad introduced. I smiled. He was normal.

"I am Dan, this is my boy Nathan, and this is my wife Deb," Dan introduced.

I turned to Nathan, "Ready to flee?"

He laughed, "No, we can't hide this any longer!" His tone was almost forceful—yet, calming.

"Shall we?" My mom asked as she motioned towards the kitchen. We all piled into the tiny dining room.

"So, Nathan, Hale's says you play basketball?" my father asked. I rolled my eyes. Typical guy conversation.

"Yes, I am the captain and M.V.P," Nathan flaunted.

"Well, that's quite a boy you've got there," my dad said to Dan. Dan smiled crookedly.

"Yes, Nathan has been accepted by a scout to join a prestigious basketball camp," Dan announced. Nathan and Deb shrieked with joy. I felt my body go numb. No!

"Are you for real?!" Nathan yelled.

"Hell yes!" Dan cheered. I froze.

"Nathan, can we talk about…." I trailed off.

"Not right now!" he said. His face was so bright, his smile was wide, how were we supposed to go through this?

"Yes, now!" I demanded. Sheesh, before anything else gets revealed.

"Haley!" Nathan warned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, mom and dad, Nathan and I have something to say—"

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the kitchen. I pulled back my hand.

"Don't touch me like that!" I snapped. His brows furrowed.

"We can't tell them tonight!" he pratically pleaded.

"Nathan, we can't hide this any longer, I am too far along!" I debated.

"Haley, I got accepted to a basketball camp!" Nathan shouted.

"Congratulations, but, I don't give a crap!" I said as I pushed past him.

"No!" Nathan said as he chased me.

"What's all the fuss?" Deb asked.

"I am pregnant!" I said staring Nathan square in the face.

"What?" the four adults said.

"Nathan and I are going to have a baby!" I said calmly.

"Congratulations!" my mom said.

"A grandson!" My dad cheered. I smiled.

"Nathan-"

"Dad…it wasn't supposed to happen!" Nathan said.

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Dad," Nathan said. My eyes burned.

"You told me, 'I don't regret it!" I reminded.

"Is this true, Nathan?" Dan asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"I was talking to my son!" Dan shot back.

"Well, I was talking to you!" I shouted.

"No, Dad, it was a mistake!" Nathan said avoiding looking at me.

"You liar!" I screamed.

"You're the liar!" Dan said. "And probably a little slut, too!"

"Amy, go get my shot gun!" my dad ordered.

"Michael-"

"Let me tell you something, my daughter is not a slut, you arrogant bastard!" my dad defended.

"Deb, let's go!" Dan ordered.

"Nathan, you have got to write a letter to the camp," Deb informed. Nathan nodded.

"I will be back later," Nathan said as he tried to kiss me. I smacked his face.

"Don't bother!" I screamed.

* * *

**AN: I used different names for her parents. Sorry, I couldn't remember. lol.**

**Coming up: Nathan goes to camp? What happened to Naley? Dan has a plan, what? Brucas??**


	11. The long awaited Question

AN: Sorry, this took so long! I have been so busy! It's short but, that's okay! The next chapter will be **much **longer! I'm thinking, 2000 words? Sound good?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

I jumped out of my skin as I heard the shrill sound of my alarm clock. I rushed to the bathroom. I shrieked as I remembered that today Nathan and I were to find out the baby's gender.

"Please, be a girl!" I prayed. The last thing I wanted was another Scott.

"Hales, Lucas is here!" my mother hollered up the stairs. I rushed and pulled on my sweat shirt and pants.

"Hales?" Lucas called.

"In here," I said as I pulled my hair into a bun.

"Nervous?" Lucas asked me.

I groaned, "Very!" I quickly brushed my teeth and joined him in my bedroom. "The date…"

"Brooke and I are going out!" Lucas said with a big smile.

"AWWW!" I cheered.

"Thanks, what happened at dinner?" he questioned. I felt my body cringe.

"Nathan-is no longer an issue!" I told him, more importantly, I reminded myself. I had missed his warm body, holding meat night. I missed his smug face and iron grip.

"Hales, what?!" Lucas said flabbergasted. I giggled.

"Nathan…got accepted into that basketball camp…" I trailed off.

"That's great!" Lucas said.

I frowned, "No, it's not Lucas! That has been his dream, I can't force him to stay with me…I won't let him stay with the baby when he has his dreams! Lucas, he turned on me last night!"

"What?!" Lucas said getting angry.

"Nathan, was furious that I told them! He backed out and didn't defend me! Dan was saying mean things and he made me take it!" I said. My eyes welded with tears. That _bastard_ was not worth crying over.

"Haley, I'm going to kill him!" Lucas said as he shot up.

I giggled, "Lucas, as much as I would love that, I need you out of jail!"

"You're right!" Lucas said. I smiled.

"Now, let's go to the doctors!" I demanded.

* * *

"What did you do all day?" Lucas asked.

"Slept in, as you can see!" I said.

"What the hell!" Lucas hissed. I followed his gaze. I frowned.

"Hey," Nathan said.

"Hello, asshole!" Lucas said.

"Hello, Hales," Nathan said nervously.

"How was camp?" I questioned.

"Awesome, but, I was worried about you!" Nathan said.

"Don't do that to me!" I screamed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I said clenching my teeth.

"I came to see the gender of the baby," Nathan explained.

"Well, you are no longer in this!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"You are no longer part of the baby's life!" I yelled.

"What! Why the hell not?" Nathan fumed.

"You just can't turn your back on me and get me back!" I hissed.

"Haley, I'm sorry, I should have acted differently!" Nathan apologized.

"Nathan, you're not ready!" I said.

"Haley James?" a doctor called.

"Moment of truth!" I said. I waved to Lucas and followed her into the room. I sat on the cold, metal chair. My heart raced. Oh, no, what is the gender?

"Mrs. James, your baby is a…"

* * *

AN: That was the chapter! Boy or Girl? REVIEW!!

COMING UP: Naley fix this? Or will they crumble? Dan, the man with a malicious plan!


	12. Twins! Oh, God, Why?

**AN: Sorry, school has been crazy! lol. Anyways, I have been so busy lately. But, I had time to update my favorite story! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: (Jeez these are aggrivating!) I do not own One Tree Hill. **"What the hell!" Lucas hissed. I followed his gaze. I frowned.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said.

"Hello, asshole!" Lucas said.

"Hello, Hales," Nathan said nervously.

"How was camp?" I questioned.

"Awesome, but, I was worried about you!" Nathan said.

"Don't do that to me!" I screamed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I said clenching my teeth.

"I came to see the gender of the baby," Nathan explained.

"Well, you are no longer in this!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"You are no longer part of the baby's life!" I yelled.

"What! Why the hell not?" Nathan fumed.

"You just can't turn your back on me and get me back!" I hissed.

"Haley, I'm sorry, I should have acted differently!" Nathan apologized.

"Nathan, you're not ready!" I said.

"Haley James?" a doctor called.

"Moment of truth!" I said. I waved to Lucas and followed her into the room. I sat on the cold, metal chair. My heart raced. Oh, no, what is the gender?

"Mrs. James, your baby is a…"

"Yes?" I said growing more and more impatient.

"Oh, wait a minute, I'm sorry-"

"What?!" I snapped.

"Congratulations, you are having twins!" she shrieked. I felt my body cringe.

"No, I am having **a** baby!" I corrected.

"No, you are having **two** babies!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Well, what is the sex?" I questioned.

"Boy and a girl!" she informed. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my purse.

"Thanks," I said as I slammed the door behind me.

"What's the verdict?" Nathan asked.

I glared at him, "A boy and a girl!"

"Wait, we are having twins?" Nathan asked.

"No, I am having twins!" I said as I tugged on Lucas' arm. I was ready to go home. I was done with this nonsense.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked as we got into the car. I shook my head and stared out the windows. I let the tears fall. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas, I thought it wouldn't be this hard. I have two babies, not one! I really loved Nathan, but he has a dream and he needs to go after that. I am running out of time to decide what to do with my babies…" I trailed off.

"Hales, I am here for you," Lucas said as he hugged me.

"Lucas, if I told you this, would you help me?" I croaked.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"I am going to give the babies up for adoption," I revealed. I saw the pain in Lucas' eyes.

"Haley—"

"Lucas, please, I have made my decision," I stated loudly.

"Ok, I support you," Lucas said as he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," I said as I hopped out of his car. I watched as he pulled out and vanished. I entered my house and flopped on the couch. "Why?!" I sobbed into a pillow. A knock on the door interrupted my sob fest.

"Hello?" a voice called. I rushed to the door. I froze.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, Haley," Dan greeted. I folded my arms.

"Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I have a proposition for you," Dan said. I gestured towards the couch.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"What do you plan on doing with the twins?" he asked.

I crossed my arms, "I have decided to give them to a loving, caring family."

"Well, I was thinking, you would give the babies to Deb and I," Dan suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Deb and I made a lot of mistakes with Nathan. We both want a fresh start, and besides, the twins are our family. Plus, I would pay for you until you had the baby, and then, I would help you get a record label since you love to sing," Dan said. I smiled.

"Makes sense," I said. Somehow, I felt like I shouldn't do it.

"So, I will let you sleep on it," Dan said as he stood up.

"Thanks," I said as I shut my door. Now, all I had to do was think about my babies future…

* * *

Coming Up: Does Dan get what he wants or does Haley stick with the adoption?


	13. Decisions

AN: Sorry, once again, for the delay in this chapter. I have been slacking. : I had not one, but two AP projects due this past week. Did I mention, they are each worth three test grades? Yeah, I hope I did good! Ok, time for some self-promoting!

My new story, A Little Too Late, will be updated either today or tomorrow. I think you will all like it. There will be Naley, for you die-hard Naley fans! :

Previously on A Different Kind Of Love Story:

Nathan soon realized his future with Haley….

"Hello, Hales," Nathan said nervously.

"How was camp?" I questioned.

"Awesome, but, I was worried about you!" Nathan said.

"Don't do that to me!" I screamed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I said clenching my teeth.

"I came to see the gender of the baby," Nathan explained.

"Well, you are no longer in this!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"You are no longer part of the baby's life!" I yelled.

"What! Why the hell not?" Nathan fumed.

"You just can't turn your back on me and get me back!" I hissed.

Haley found out the gender of her….babies?!

"Congratulations, you are having twins!" she shrieked. I felt my body cringe.

"No, I am having **a** baby!" I corrected.

"No, you are having **two** babies!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Well, what is the sex?" I questioned.

"Boy and a girl!" she informed. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my purse.

"Thanks," I said as I slammed the door behind me.

And Dan, well, he was just being Dan…

"I have a proposition for you," Dan said. I gestured towards the couch.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"What do you plan on doing with the twins?" he asked.

I crossed my arms, "I have decided to give them to a loving, caring family."

"Well, I was thinking, you would give the babies to Deb and I," Dan suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Deb and I made a lot of mistakes with Nathan. We both want a fresh start, and besides, the twins are our family. Plus, I would pay for you until you had the baby, and then, I would help you get a record label since you love to sing," Dan said. I smiled.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL!**

--

1:00 am; 1:01 am;1:02 am; 1:03 am ; 1:04 am; 1:05 am; 1:06 am; 1:07 am; 1:08 am;

I groaned. Obviously, I wouldn't be sleeping unless I decided what to do. I hoped up and made my way down to the living room.

"Hales?"

"Shit!" I yelled. I turned around quickly. I exhaled sharply as I saw my mother. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, sweetie," she apologized. I flopped on the couch. She quickly sat next to me and rubbed slow circles on my back. "What's going on kido?"

"Mom, I don't know what to do," I said as I buried my face with my hands.

"Oh, honey, what's the problem?" she soothed.

"Well, Nathan and I, well, we're done," I said forcefully.

"Are you?" she questioned. I hated my mother for that. I don't want to doubt my decision about him. I know what I am doing. Even if I love him, he's not ready!

"Yes," I said more uncertain now. Damn it, mom!

"Well, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Mom, I have two babies growing inside me! Not one, but two. Two, innocent, unwanted babies inside of me, I don't want them. I mean, I do, but babies aren't supposed to come until later! You know, when I am married, a professional singer, and maybe even financially ready for this…" I trailed off.

"Haley, everything will work out in the end. I am here for you with my wallet, tissues, and open arms," my mother said as she hugged me. Don't get me wrong, I love her hugs, but they weren't the same as…his.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Haley, I had you when I was a year younger than you. I wasn't ready either. I was like you, confused on what to do. But, I had your father telling me to do what I wanted, he was in no matter what. Haley, there was one moment, that changed me. That moment made me want you, despite all of the feelings I had…"

"Mom, I think, I know what I am going to do," I said as I sat up slowly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I said as I retreated back to my room.

--

"You can do this!" I told myself as I entered the small building.

"Hello!" a cheery receptionist greeted me. Man, I could tell I was going to want to hit her! "What can I do for you today?"

"I have an appointment, the names, Haley James," I informed.

She got up, "Right this way." I followed her into a small office. "She will be with you in a moment," she added.

"Thanks," I said as she shut her door.

After a few seconds of silence, a tall woman entered, "Hello, Hayley."

"Hello," I returned the greeting.

"Are you ready for this?" she pondered.

"As ready as I will ever be!" I said with a nervous laugh.

--

I walked hastily up the steps to the door. I knocked rather loud.

"Haley?" Nathan said. I could tell he was shocked.

"Is your dad home?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Nathan asked.

"Excuse me," I said as I pushed past him. I walked towards Dan.

"Haley, hello!" Dan said as he gestured his arm towards the couch.

"Hello, Dan," I said as I sat down.

"What's going on?" Nathan interjected.

"Have you thought about it?" Dan asked.

"Yes, and I hate to inform you that, I have to decline your offer," I said.

"Is that so?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I have already made arrangements with an adoption service," I informed.

"Oh, well, thanks for the consideration," Dan said sweetly. Was he being for real?

"Wait, what?!" Nathan yelled.

"I am giving them up for adoption!" I said as I stood up. "Nice to see you," I said as I raced out the door.

"Hold on!" I heard Nathan yell.

I turned on a heel, "What?!"

"You are putting them up for adoption?!"

"Yes, I am, Nathan!"

"Why?!"

"'Cause, it's for the best and it's my decision!" I hissed.

"They are mine too!"

"Not anymore," I reminded.

"What the hell did I do?" he fumed.

"You know what you did!"

"Whay are you being such a bitch?!" he screamed. I felt my body go numb. I hopped into my car. "Haley, wait!" I pressed on the gas hard. I wanted to cry but I didn't want him to see it.

* * *

AN: REVIEW AND GET A SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Don't worry chapters will be posted quicker.

Coming up: Adoption papers


	14. The Question

**AN: HELLOOOO y'all! Hope you enjoy. Did I mention, I love you all? Well, I do!**

**Currently: Haley is 7 months pregnant. Nathan and Haley are still fighting. Dan still, has a plan. Oh, and life you wanted but cant have? Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill...sorry...wish i did though...lol**"Am I retarded?" I pondered.

* * *

Karen haulted abruptly, "No, why?"

"No reason," I said as if nothing was wrong.

"Haley James!" Karen snapped at me. I

I huffed, "Do you think I am too hard on Nathan?"

"Haley-"

"I mean, he was an ass, but that doesn't mean I should cut him out, right?"

"Haley-"

"Nathan deserves to know about his children, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I think I screwed things up!"

"Haley JAMES!!" Karen yelled. I froze and stared bewildered at her.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Sheesh, I couldn't get a word in. Now, Haley, Nathan was being a bit of a jack ass, but, you love him, right?"

I folded my arms, "Yeah…"

"Then, that's all that matters," Karen said with a smile.

I smiled, "Thanks, Karen!"

"Your welcome, honey!" Karen said as she hugged me. "Now," she said releasing me from her arms, "go to your appointment!"

"Ok," I said as I rushed out the door.

* * *

I stared at the clock on the wall. I know, I probably should be listening to the lady who is helping me with my decisions. Why wasn't he here? I mean, I don't blame him for not showing.

"Now, here is a binder filled with eager parents willing to take your twins," she said as she handed me the binder.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the binder.

She flopped a stack of papers in front of me, "All I need is for you to sign on the dotted line."

"Thanks," I said. I reached for the pen. This was it, I was giving away two of the best gifts God could ever give me. I took a deep, cleansing breath. I slowly wrote my name. Was this a mistake?

"STOP!" a voiced boomed. I turned around and smiled. It was like something in a movie. The one you want comes to the rescue to stop you from making a dumbass mistake.

"Nathan!" I screamed with glee. Oh, no, I hope that didn't sound desperate.

"What are you doing?" he asked frazzled.

"Signing the papers," I informed him.

"Wait, can we at least talk about this?" he asked.

"The father?" she asked. I nodded.

"Please, Haley," Nathan begged.

"Fine, I will drop them off tomorrow," I said as I followed Nathan out of the office.

"Thank goodness!" Nathan said relived.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I snapped as I sat in his truck.

"We need to talk!" Nathan reminded.

I smiled, "About what?"

"What the hell?! Are you pissed off or in love with me?" Nathan snapped. I felt my face turn red.

"Both!" I snapped back.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Nathan asked. I went to open the door. He quickly locked it.

"Open the damn door, Nathan!" I screamed. Tears escaped my eyes, I turned to look out the window, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Is that your solution to run?" Nathan questioned. I remained silent. "Haley, what did I do?"

"You were an ass and then, I was a bitch!" I revealed.

"What?"

"You were an ass to me. So, I was a bitch to you. I wanted to apologize for it, so, I'm so sorry, Nathan," I said sweetly.

He looked into my eyes, "It's ok!"

I felt safe in his arms that were now around me.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I know this may seem sudden, but, will you marry me? We can keep the babies and raise them together. I love you, Haley James, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…"

* * *

**AN: Yes, Nathan did propose! Spoiler wit every review**

**Comin up: Her answer! **

**Chapter title: WHY**

**Love y'all**


	15. The Answer

AN: Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill!

* * *

**Pros and Cons of marrying Nathan Scott…**

**Pros-**

**Gorgeous**

**Loves me**

**Athlete**

**Secure future**

**Cons-**

**Dan and Deb**

**Arrogant**

**Pros and Cons of keeping the twins…**

**Pros-**

**One step ahead in my future**

**They are mine**

**Lonely no more**

**Cons-**

**Having them**

**Dreams are put aside**

**Too young**

**Someone else will love them more**

I sighed, "Great!"

"Haley, Nathan is here," my mother yelled up the stairs. I felt my body go numb.

Quickly, I rushed downstairs and slid the note in my pocket. Nathan's face was pale. Oh, lord!

"Hey, Nate!" I greeted. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hales…can we talk?" he asked slowly. There it was again, the pain in my chest.

"Yeah, sit," I said as I gestured towards the couch.

"Have you thought about the ummm-you know…" Nathan said. I followed his gaze to see my mother.

"Mother!" I shouted. She left with a sigh.

"The proposal!" Nathan finished.

"Yes, I have," I said.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I wanna be with you!" I said with a smile. Nathan's face was priceless.

I sware, I blinked and his ass was next to me. Nathan planted one on me. Finally, the pain was gone, for now-

"Wait!" Nathan said as he pulled away. "What about the twins?"

Great! He couldn't just forget about that?

"Nathan, please, let's not talk about that!" I begged. His face hardened.

"Haley, we are going to talk about their future!" Nathan insisted.

"Please, don't kill the mood!"

"Oh my god, you aren't keeping them, are you?" Nathan said as his fist tightened.

"Nathan, please don't be mad!" I begged.

"Why the hell are we not keeping them?"

"Nate-"

"damn it, Haley! Cut the shit and tell me why the hell you wanna give them up!" he roared.

I sat up straight and faced him, "Nathan, we are too young. My dream is going to be in the way if we keep them. I can't have them and I'm not ready! It's not your decision—it's mine! So, please, respect that!"

It was like I was killing him, the more I spoke, the more oxygen I took from him.

"You are a selfish bitch!" he yelled.

"How?" I screamed.

"You won't keep your own children because you would rather have your dreams!" Nathan said.

"Yes, I would and that's not being selfish!" I retorted.

"Well, let me tell you something, dreams don't fucking matter if you have no one to share them with! You are gonna end up being a lonely, bitter woman! You are gonna be singing about this moment right here! The moment where you could have had a child and a husband but you threw that all away!" Nathan hollered as he walked towards the door.

I jumped out of my skin as the door slammed. No one ever tells you, there is a lot of pain to achieve your dreams.

* * *

DING DONG

"What do you want?!" He snapped. He was angry, I could tell.

"I have to ask you something," I said holding my head up.

He crossed his arms, "What?"

"How did you feel when you found out that the basketball camp wanted you?" I questioned.

"It was the greatest feeling in the world, I mean, it felt like all my hard work paid off. I got my dream job!" Nathan smirked.

"Is it so bad to wanna feel that too?" I asked. His eyes softened.

"No…" he said.

I smiled, "Do you see where I am coming from?"

"Yeah, now, we have to get you to your appointment, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, fiancée!" I said as I raced him to his car.

* * *

"So, have we reached a decision?" Carla asked us.

I smiled at the adoption lady, "Yes, we have!"

"Great, I will schedule and appointment for you to meet her!" Carla gushed.

"Thanks for your time," Nathan said as we walked out.

"I am so excited!" I squealed as I took Nathan's hand.

"Yeah, me too," Nathan said unenthusiastically.

"Cheer up, Nathan, please!" I begged.

"Fine, for my fiancée!" he said with a cheesy grin.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Review and get a spoiler. I love everyone who takes the time to read!

Next update: November 21, 2008

Coming up: Nathan finds the pro/con letter? They meet the lady who wants their baby?


	16. Perfect Caregiver

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Now, I know some of you don't want her to give up the twins. But, haven't I said this ends happily? Please—trust me—you will want to know how this ends. I also would like to welcome all of you to contact me via email (shown on profile) if you would like too.

Disclaimer: I do not own One tree Hill or Pygmalion.

* * *

Perhaps, maybe, it was the fact that I was meeting the woman who was going to care for my child made me skeptical. This, I hated very much. I didn't like being skeptical of people. I simply wanted my children to be cared for and loved, but, would this woman care for my twins?

"Mrs. Johnson?" Nathan asked. The lady turned around and smiled.

"Hello," she said out stretching her hand. "Please, call me Allison."

'_Don't judge a book by its cover," _I quickly reminded myself.

"I am Nathan and this is my fiancée, Haley," Nathan said as he put his arm around me. I stared at the woman. _Why-oh why-did she have to be perfect?_ _Everything from her modest taste in clothing to her reading choices, was that…"_

"Won't you join me? I was just reading Pygmalion," Allison said. Nathan and I joined her at the quaint, little table.

"Wow, that's one of Haley's favorite books!" Nathan marveled.

I smiled, "Yes, I love Shaw's work!"

"Really?! Me too! I think he is a genius for this book. I mean, Eliza is a strong character!" Lily agreed.

"I totally agree!" I smiled.

"So, are we ready to talk business?" Nathan questioned.

"Sure, ask away!" Allison said. I stared into her blue eyes hard.

"What makes you want to adopt?"

"Haley!" Nathan snapped.

He faced me. "What?"

"Don't you think that is a bit personal?" Nathan asked as he nudged me.

"No, it's fine," Allison said. "You see, I have always wanted a child. I tried to get pregnant and give my husband a son. We tried and we tried, but, nothing. Finally, I learned that I couldn't get pregnant," Allison said as she began to get teary eyed.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Allison answered. "So, what else would you like to know?"

"Occupation?" Nathan asked.

"I am a veterinarian and my husband is a lawyer—"

"I can see money is not going to be an issue," Nathan mumbled.

"No, it's not," Allison giggled.

* * *

Later…

"Well, what do you think, Hales?" Nathan asked.

I smiled, "I think she is perfect!"

"You think so?"

"I am sure of it! Oh, Nathan, she is just like the older version of me! She is married and has a stable relationship. Money is never going to be an issue. Nathan, we would be silly not to give the twins to her!" I shrieked.

Nathan's face fell, "How can you be so sure?"

"Nathan, please, can't you see how perfect this is going to be?" I inquired.

"What if you are making the biggest mistake of your life?" Nathan snapped. I turned on a heel, and growled.

"Nathan, I am not making a mistake! If I am then I have to live with it!"

"No, I do too. They are my babies just as much as they are yours!" Nathan retorted.

"Nathan, I don't want to fight!"

"I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life, when you realize that, I will be there to say, 'I told you so!" Nathan said as he got in the truck.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"At least I am not engaged to someone because they have money, love you, and are gorgeous!"

I looked at him, "What?"

Nathan tossed a paper in my lap and began to drive. I unfolded it. _Shit!_

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"It worked!"

"We have them right where we want them!"

* * *

AN: I know the end doesn't make sense, but it will. You will see.

Coming up: Dan plan? What worked? Who has who where they want them? Twins commin?


	17. Bad Day

**AN: Exams are a pain in the rear!!!!! Gurrrrr......Anyways, sorry for the delay! I loved writting this chapter and I am sure you will love reading it!**

**Dedications: Charlie2308duke and naley19 (and all those who R&R)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill!****previously:**

* * *

"Well, what do you think, Hales?" Nathan asked.

I smiled, "I think she is perfect!"

"You think so?"

"I am sure of it! Oh, Nathan, she is just like the older version of me! She is married and has a stable relationship. Money is never going to be an issue. Nathan, we would be silly not to give the twins to her!" I shrieked.

Nathan's face fell, "How can you be so sure?"

"Nathan, please, can't you see how perfect this is going to be?" I inquired.

"What if you are making the biggest mistake of your life?" Nathan snapped. I turned on a heel, and growled.

"Nathan, I am not making a mistake! If I am then I have to live with it!"

"No, I do too. They are my babies just as much as they are yours!" Nathan retorted.

"Nathan, I don't want to fight!"

"I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life, when you realize that, I will be there to say, 'I told you so!" Nathan said as he got in the truck.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"At least I am not engaged to someone because they have money, love you, and are gorgeous!"

I looked at him, "What?"

Nathan tossed a paper in my lap and began to drive. I unfolded it. _Shit!_

Meanwhile….

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"It worked!"

"We have them right where we want them!"

* * *

'One day can change your life. One day can make your life. All life is, is four or five days that change your life,' Beverly Donofrio. I felt my body go numb as I read that.

"Knock, knock," my mother said as she entered my room.

"You didn't wait for me to say, 'come in!" I snapped.

Her face fell, "Haley, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" I lied. I averted my eyes to my dresser. I quickly began to refold clothes to keep myself busy.

"Haley!" My mother continued to pester.

"Nothing, mother!" I whined.

"Fine, bottle it up!"

"I will!" I retorted. I cringed as the door slammed. I covered my mouth and let the tears fall. My body heaved up and down as I sobbed.

_Flashback_

"_Nathan—"_

"_You wanna explain this to me?" Nathan asked as he pulled sharply off the road and into the grass._

"_I was going to but you keep interrupting me!" I snapped back. I cleared my throat, "I made a list to help me sort what I wanted to do."_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_What?" I said with a laugh. "Of course, I love you very much!"_

"Then why didn't you put the you loved me under pro?"

_I laughed, "Is this what the problem is?" _

_Nathan glared, "Kind of…"_

"_Well, what else?" I asked. _

_Nathan sighed, "I can't do it Hales."_

"_Do what?" I asked slowly. Nathan started to ball his fists and it seemed as if he was gonna cry. _

"_I am trying to be so supportive!" Nathan whined. Ok, now I am getting scared. _

"_Nathan, you are scaring me, what are you talking about?" I asked. _

"_You can't give them up!" Nathan pleaded._

"_Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "Nathan, leave it alone!" _

"_No, you can't give them up to someone we don't know!" Nathan pointed out._

"_We are giving them up. It is for their own good and you know it!" I shouted._

"_I am gonna get a job and we can get a nanny to watch the kids. We can have the guest house—total privacy! Nothing is going to ever be an issue. We are gonna be able to watch our kids grow and develop. Haley, you would be stupid not to do the right thing—"_

"_And the right thing is getting the hell out of this car!" Nathan locked the door. I felt my blood boil.  
_

"_Nathan-fucking-Scott, let me the hell out of this car!" I screamed._

"_Why? So you can go give our children to someone else?" Nathan asked. I screamed. Frustration consumed me. I wasn't going to win. _

"_I all ready signed the papers," I said softly._

"_You what?" Nathan yelled._

"_You heard me!" I sobbed. I turned my body to not make contact with him. Nathan floored it. We were speeding. "Nathan, slow down!" I screamed. I felt my heart break as he started to cry. "Nathan, please!" _

_It was like I blinked and we were at my house._

"_Nate," I said slowly. _

"_Go!" he said firmly. I looked at him in disbelief. He had never told me to 'go' before._

"_Natha—"_

"_Go!" He screamed. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. _

_End Flashback_

"Haley?" a voice muffled through the door.

"Go away!" I shouted. I heared the door open, "I said—" I turned around. "Luke?"

"Hello?" Lucas said as he looked at me strangely.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said as he pulled me close tightly.

"So, how was the trip with the guys?" I questioned. Lucas laughed. _Gosh, I missed his goofy laugh!_

"Amazing! I wish you were there!" Lucas raved. I smiled. A wave of disappointment washed over me. I know why I couldn't go—me being five months pregnant and all.

"Details!" I demanded.

"Well, basketball was amazing! We won second in the tournament! I have a girlfriend, a—"

"Girlfriend!" I shrieked.

"Yes, you remember Brooke?"

"Davis?"

"Ya, we are now a thing," Lucas blushed.

"I thought this was a 'boys' trip? You know, to play basketball?" I raised a brow.

"Well, you can't have a guys trip without the hot girls!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Touché!" We burst into laughter.

"So, how have you been, Hales?" he asked as if he was trying to read me.

"Terrible!" I muttered.

"Ya, Nathan told me," he revealed.

"What?!" I snapped. Nathan and Lucas were enemies last time I checked.

"Nathan and I worked things out. We figured we are both gonna be in your life so, we might as well become friends. Now, we are like brothers…"

"You are brothers, smart one!" I teased.

"You know what I meant, smart ass!" Lucas retorted.

"Agh, it's good to have my partner in crime back!" I cheered.

"It's good to be back!" he said. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Ask it," I said finally.

His body shifted, "ask what?"

"Lucas, ask me the question," I said as I stared into his eyes. I don't think he remembered how I could tell what was on his mind.

"Why would you give them away?" he asked quickly.

I sighed, "Honestly, I just want to make sure that they are in a loving home and that they will be cared for. Really, it's what is best for Nathan and I, even if he won't admit it."

"Ok," Lucas smiled, "that's good enough for me."

"I knew you would understand," I said with a smile. The doorbell rang. "I will be right back, Luke!"

Quickly, I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Nathan?" I said shocked.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Nathan," I said with a sigh. "I don't wanna fight."

"Just listen, ok?" he asked calmly. I nodded.

"I was so blinded by anger that I couldn't see how all of this affected you. I was just so angry that you could give your children away without any hesitation. Then, it dawned on me today, I never gave much thought to how you would feel about this whole thing. But, I realized, you want your dreams and I want mine. You want to have nothing stand in the way of your dreams—I respect that! Haley, I know you love the twins, but you don't want to keep them and treat them like they caused your failure in life. You wanna give them to someone who loves them. Now, the anger is gone and now, I'm a jackass! I am so sorry that I have been a **dick **by fighting with you about this **all** the time! I love you and whatever you decide, I will be there. No if-ands-or buts!" Nathan said.

It was like I was watching the notebook. You know, where Noah makes that great big love speech? But, this was better, Nathan was my Noah.

"I love you!" I said as I hugged him. I don't know why, but things seemed like they were getting better!

Meanwhile…..

"So, you know what to do, right?"

"Where's my money?"

"You will get your money!"

"You better have my damn money or the deal is off!

* * *

AN: da da daaaaa! Lol! I love you all and I wrote 1,837 something words, just for you! Review and you get a spoiler.

Coming up: double date

Soon to come: babies! Living hell! What the fuck did I just do?


	18. Our Nest

**AN: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. Wow, I am really lovin' this chapter, don't worry, you will too. I am going to try my hardest to update this week. Exams are comming up, so wish me luck. I will need it! lol. Thanks for all your support! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **"Nathan, where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled. The blindfold over my eyes didn't help me.

* * *

He laughed, "You will see."

"Nathan!" I snapped. I wasn't a fan of surprises, nor did I like walking up stairs with my eyes closed. Really, the only surprise I wanted was for my—Allison's twins to come.

"Babe, trust me," he said softly.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I got up this morning at seven and got kidnapped by Nathan. Perfect. I heard a door open.

"Ok, take off the blindfold!" Nathan instructed. Slowly, I untied the cloth from my head. I gasped.

We were standing in an empty apartment room, at least, I think. The kitchen was rather tiny, but big enough. The living room was of decent size.

"Ummmm….?" I said as I turned to Nathan.

"This is our home," he grinned sheepishly.

"Shut-up!" I yelled excitedly.

"Did you just tell me to shut up? I buy you a house and you say, 'shut up?" Nathan retorted.

"I love it and you," I assured him and to prove it, I kissed him.

"Ok, believe you," Nathan said. "You wanna see the bedroom?"

"Nathan!" I snapped. Can't keep it in his pants, can he?

"What? Do you wanna see it? Not like that, pervert!" Nathan teased me and my false accusation.

"Fine," I snarled. The bed room was fairly big but it wasn't what was in that room that made my heart stop. "Nathan…"

"Yes, Hales?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I figured, since we had an extra room, you could have your music room," Nathan said sweetly. I covered my mouth with my hand. There, in the middle of the room, was a marble piano.

"Are you for real?" I shrieked. I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Wait!" I hated to ruin the mood, but…"How did you get the money?"

"Believe it or not, Dan," Nathan said. My face fell.

"What?" Did I scream stupid?

"Yeah, Dan and I got to talking. He claimed it would be best for us to have our own place and act like a family," Nathan smiled.

"Nathan, this is Dan we are talking about!" I reminded him. "What did your mom say?"

"Well, my parents have been divorced for a long time, she doesn't want me to leave, but she knows it's for the best," Nathan explained.

"Are you sure, Nathan? Dan doesn't have a nice bone in his body," I said with a straight face.

"Haley, yes, Dan is changing his ways," Nathan said forcefully. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"So, when do we go furniture shopping?"

"Now?" Nathan suggested.

"Ok, but Nathan, I sware, we have to agree on everything," I said as I grabbed my coat.

He chuckled, "You wanna call Lucas to give us a hand?"

"Of course!" I said as I dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_

"Lucas, you will never guess what happened!" I shrieked.

_"Oh my god, Brooke, go get the car started and call Karen. Haley is having the twins! Ok, do you need anything---"_

"Luke-"

_"Brooke, get some water bottles," Lucas ordered._ Poor Brooke.

"Lucas!" I yelled. Nathan raised a brow at me.

_"Yes?" he said quietly._

"I am not having my twins—"

_"False alarm, Brooke," Lucas said. "Ok, now what?"_

"Nathan and I have an apartment room!" I said really, high-pitched.

_"I am so sorry."_

"Why?" I inquired.

_"It must be a shit-hole, are you calling me to save you?"_ I giggled. _"Haley, nothing is funny about infections!"_

"No, silly, it is actually, believe it or not, quite nice," I said through the giggles.

_"Oh, wow! Way to go Nate!" he cheered._

"Do you wanna go furniture shopping with us?"

_"Well, Brooke and I are in the middle of a lunch date. Hmmmm…how about dinner?"_

"Sounds good, when and where?" I asked as I grabbed pen and paper.

_"Outback, around six?" he asked._

"Sounds great!" I smiled.

_"Ok, bye," Lucas said with a chuckle._

"I love you. Bye," I said as I hung up.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"We are going to dinner with Lucas and Brooke," I informed him as I slipped my hand in his.

"Cool," Nathan said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hmmm?" he said as he stopped to look at me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe we are shopping for furniture," I said.

"Neither can I," Nathan said.

"What do you think about this couch?" I said as I pointed to a white, leather couch.

"White?" he asked. I nodded. "Honey, white gets dirty too easily!"

"Ok, how about brown?"

"No!" he shot me down.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got spanked because we had a white couch and it turned brown. I liked to play in the mud, you do the math!" Nathan smiled. Ok, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hmmm…this one?" I asked as I sat down on this black, leather couch.

"Yeah, this one is nice. I like it," Nathan said.

"Five minutes and we have already picked out a couch. We are on a roll!" I cheered.

"I can't wait to look for a bed," Nathan said with a wink.

I turned red, "You!" I shoved him.

"Hey, you are the one who blushed!"

"Damn you," I teased. Nathan made me feel powerless, but I loved that feeling.

Later

"Nathan, I am nervous," I said as we pulled up to Outback. He walked around and opened my door. He helped me out.

"Why?" he asked as he held my hand.

"Brooke Davis used to give people nightmares in their sleep. Brooke used to eat people like me for breakfast," I said not trying to be funny. Far from it, I was scared.

"Well, hey, you got knocked up before her! You can always throw that in her face," Nathan teased.

"I am glad my being knocked-up amuses you!" I said.

"Haley, I love you. Brooke is different than you think, trust me," Nathan said.

"Fine," I said. We walked in and looked around for Lucas and Brooke. Where were they? Brooke glanced at me and her jaw dropped. "That's it, we are going!" I said as I tugged on me.

"Haley, be reasonable," Nathan said as he dragged me to the table.

"Hey!" I greeted. Wow, did anyone else think that was really fake sounding?

"Brooke, this is my best friend, Haley," Lucas introduced.

Brooke stretched out her hand, "Hello, Haley."

"Hi," I said as Nathan and I sat down in the booth.

"Do you want us to get another table?" Brooke asked. Was she implying something?

"No, I can fit. After all, I am not totally huge," I snapped. Brooke's smile faded.

"Possum," Lucas mumbled. 'Possum,' was Lucas and my code name for, 'calm down.'

"Possum?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry, Brooke. I have just had a rough day, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," I apologized. Just like that, there went that smile that dazzled everyone.

"It's ok, I understand. So…you went furniture shopping, how was that?" she asked.

"Fine, three hours running around looking at the same things," Nathan complained. "Aka, live at home, it's cheaper and less of a hassle!" We all laughed.

"Do you need help moving it all in?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, the movers gave us a hand and we are all settled in," I said.

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked as she sipped her tea.

"Almost six months," I answered proudly.

"You are gonna be a great mom. I mean, Lucas has probably told me everything about you and I can tell you are gonna be a great mother," Brooke assured. I couldn't breath. I told Nathan she was out to get me.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Brooke asked. I turned to Nathan.

"We decided to give them to another woman," Nathan answered.

"Oh, I am sorry," Brooke said.

"Don't be, we are excited to bless someone else," Nathan said with a smile. Poor Brooke, she must feel terrible.

"So, Brooke, how have you been?" I asked trying to change topic.

"I have been great, well, I am failing math. I sware, my teacher is out to get me," Brooke said. Everyone laughed. "I am serious!"

"I keep telling her, that you would help her," Lucas said looking at me.

"I don't want to intrude," Brooke said.

"No, I can help you whenever you want," I said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Nathan can drop you off at the house tomorrow. Unless, of course, you have cheer?" I asked.

"That sounds great!" Brooke smiled. Even though we are completely different, I have a feeling we are gonna be best friends.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. REVIEW! I worked really hard on this, please review. I laughed a lot during this chapter and hopefully you did too.**

**Coming up: tutoring? SURPRISE (good/bad?)**

**Later: twins/and so this is what hell feels like/**


	19. Lean On Me

**AN: I love this chapter!(: Hope you all had happy holidays and a killer new year! Reviews come with spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

I stared at the clock.

"Ten!" Brooke said with a grin.

I frowned, "No, the answer is five."

"Oh…." Brooke looked so upset.

"We have been at this for five hours, let's take a break," I suggested.

"So……" Brooke trailed off. _Great, awkward silence. _"How is it?"

"How is what?" I asked.

She sighed, "Life with Nathan."

"Brooke, what specifically do you want to know?" I restated.

"Nathan is so cocky, full of himself, thinks he's all that and a bag of chips-"

"Oh," my mouth fell. "Nathan, well, Nathan has changed. I think that knowing that he will be a father has made him change."

"Yeah, Nathan loves you," Brooke assured.

"Thanks, I love him too," I said proudly.

"So, how about we have a ladies night?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, hate to burst your bubble and all, but, I can't drink. You know, alcohol makes babies deformed…"

Brooke laughed, "No, I meant board games, shopping, ice cream, etc. You know, the good stuff!"

I smiled at her, "You know what, that sounds perfect!"

"Great! When?" Brooke questioned.

"Hmmmm….seven?" I asked.

"Well, Nathan, Lucas, and I have a game tonight. Wanna come?"

"Brooke, I haven't shown myself around school, in a **long** time. I just don't want to have people think things and start things with Nathan," I insisted.

Brooke, however, concurred, "Haley, no one gives a damn! If they do, so what?! You are a hot mama and don't let anyone think anything else." I giggled. "Besides, you could all ways go mood swing on their ass."

"You couldn't resist yourself could you?" I joked.

She winked, "Nope!"

"Ladies?" Lucas called.

"In here," I hollered. The men came rushing in.

"Hey, babe," Lucas said as he kissed her, "How's tutoring?"

"Great," I responded_. I knew Brooke all too well. She didn't like to admit her flaws. _She smiled sweetly at me.

"That rocks! Well, hate to come-and-go, but we have a game tonight," Lucas said.

"Where's Nate?" I interjected.

"In the car waiting for us," Lucas answered me. I stood-up slowly. _Man, the twins were going to make any form of physical activity hard! _

"Ready?" I asked.

Lucas smiled wide, "You're coming?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh. I grabbed my purse and followed them to the car.

"YAY!" Lucas cheered.

"What a dork?!" Brooke snapped.

"Your dork, baby," Lucas retorted.

I giggled, "He's got you there, Brooke."

"Whatever!" Brooke snapped as she rolled her eyes. Lucas grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the forehead.

I smiled, "Awwww!"

Brooke blushed, "Yeah, Yeah!"

* * *

Later….

"Well, men, it's been fun watching you lose, but, Haley and I gotta go!" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse.

"Hmmmm?" Nathan asked. His grip tightened on my hand.

"Ow!" I muttered.

Nathan ignored me, "Where are you going?"

"Ladies night!" Brooke said with a sigh.

"With Haley?" Nathan said almost shocked.

"Yeah. So?" Brooke said as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, it's just odd," Nathan mumbled.

Lucas nodded, "I agree."

"Come on, Haley!" Brooke said as she tugged me. _Sheesh, someone is impatient! _

When we got into her car, I spoke, "You ok?"

"Yes!" she said as she started the engine.

I shook my head, "Brooke, are you sure?"

"Yes….no….No, I am not ok!" she said as she covered her eyes. Her body moved up and down. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate boys!" she mumbled through the sobs.

"Brooke, what happened?"

She looked up at me, "Its Lucas…"

"What did he do, Brooke?" I questioned. For some reason, I felt numb.

"I think that Peyton and him are hooking up behind my back," she said.

My jaw dropped, "What!"

"Well, just the way they are around each other and then, well, I heard things. Like, one day, I went over to Lucas' house and I went into his room. He wasn't there but Karen assured me that he would be there soon. I got on his computer to kill the time and there was his webcam. Do you wanna know what I saw? My best friend and my boyfriend playing tonsil hockey!" Brooke shrieked.

I was shocked, "Brooke, are you sure?"

"Positive, then, today, in the locker room after the game, I saw pictures that Peyton drew of them—together," Brooke whispered. She was broken. I leaned over to hug her.

"I am **so **sorry," I whispered. We sat there in silence before I broke the silence, "How about we go to my place and watch a movie? I have some ice cream in the fridge."

"No, Lucas and Nathan are probably there," she reminded.

"I will call and tell Nathan to leave," I assured. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thanks, I never thought that I would open up to you. It's funny how we think things about people we don't know," she said as she smiled again.

"I am glad we are friends. I really like having someone to talk to," I added.

Brooke drove off, "I know what you mean. Can I ask you a question?"

I shifted uneasily, "Sure."

"What would you do?"

"I can't answer that!"

"Haley!"

"Listen to your heart," I said.

She pulled into my driveway, "What if that means losing everyone?"

"You still have me," I offered. _Haley, what the hell? You are a nerd and she is popular. Why would she want a knocked-up nobody?!_

"Promise?" she said with a giggle.

I nodded, "I promise!"

"Now, let's go make love to Ben and Jerry!" Brooke cheered. I burst out laughing. _What a dork!_

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it! Review, please! You get a spoiler with every review!!!!!

Coming up: BABIES? Brucas breakup? MORE BALEY MOMENTS? Naley moments? DRAMA? OFCOURSE!!!!!


	20. Dreams Come True

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot to me. I have a couple things I would like to share with you. **

**First: I am very much aware that some of you doubt this story. Some of you probably want to stop reading, some of you have already stopped reading this. I just want to let you know, I have said this from the very beginning, this is going to be a happy story. This may end badly or happy, but there is a sequel and that, I guarantee will end happy. Most of you stopped or want to stop because of the twins. Listen, you never know what is going to happen and I can assure you, you want to know what happens with them and where it goes. Please, I can't make you continue to read the story. But I can guarantee you, that you will like this story. So, please, don't give up.**

**Second: I am going to be in a pageant to represent my city. So I am afraid my updates might be rather slow, but they will be longer than usual. So, please, bare with me. Thanks!**

**Third: Reviews come with spoilers. (: . Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Backstreet Boys, or Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

flashback to 8 hours ago

"Nate, where are we going?" I questioned. Nathan flashed me his dazzling smile. I gushed.

"Haley, I told you it was a surprise. Now, we are almost there," Nathan said. I folded my arms and pouted like a little two year old. Nathan chuckled and occasionally, looked over at me. He stopped the car and I smiled. We were at the pier where we had our first official date. Kinda.

"Awwwww!" I shrieked as I jumped out of the car to hug him.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"A picnic?" I said shocked. Nathan was a romantic?

"Yes, after all, this place is special. Would you rather be here or at Tim's house where I knocked you up?" he teased. I giggled as I shoved him playfully.

"Here is good," I said as we sat down. Nathan brought the food of the goods, macaroni and cheese. Oh, and pickles, my bizarre craving.

"So, how are you?" he asked me.

"Very pregnant," I said with a laugh. "But, you already knew that."

"Yes, and I love you," Nathan said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I replied.

He raised a brow, "You do?"

"Of course, you mean everything to me," I said.

"Hey! I am supposed to be the one with the amazing love speech, not you," Nathan joked.

I smiled, "Then do it!"

"I will one day, you will see," he promised.

end flashback

I pursed my lips as I stared at the clock. Tick. Tick. My chocolate eyes stayed transfixed to the clock. _Where the hell was he? _The door unlocked and I kept still and quiet. Nathan tip-toed quietly towards me. Did he notice me?

"Yes, she is asleep," Nathan whispered. _I will take that as a no. _

I flipped on the light switch, "Where were you?"

Nathan jumped, "I was _out!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, Nathan, it is one in the morning—"

"I am aware of that!" Nathan snapped. I exhaled sharply and folded my arms across my chest.

"You know what, Nathan, drop the attitude and tell me where you have been," I demanded. I was tired and quickly growing agitated with this game. Nathan wasn't going to back down as he headed towards the bedroom. "Nathan Scott!"

"Yes, Haley James?" he asked as he threw his bag on the floor. **THUD. **My eyes instantly looked at his bag. What was in it?

"Nathan, what's in the bag? Where were you?" I questioned. Of course, men never back down. It has to be an ego thing?

"Haley, I was no where, now, please, forget it," he said as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his god-like body.

"Why can't you tell me?" I questioned. He ignored me—gave me the silent treatment. I bit my quivering lip. _I thought we could tell each other everything. Obviously, not. _"Fine, I am going over to Brooke's."

"Haley—"

"No," I cut him off, "have fun sleeping alone," I said as I grabbed my purse. I slammed the door and rushed my car. _Why wouldn't he tell me? Was I overreacting? _

* * *

**Knock knock**

"Coming!" Brooke shouted from the other side of the door. Brooke opened the door and gasped. "Haley?" she said shocked. I averted my eyes to the cold, hard pavement. I guess, Brooke sensed my sadness, she hugged me tightly. "Come on," she added as she gently guided me in her house.

"Thanks," I mumbled. _Wow. _Brooke had a very nice house.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" she asked. Her eyes were red, she was tired and I was going to bore her.

I shook my head slowly, "You're tired. Who wouldn't be? It's almost two in the morning."

"Haley, honey, I need you to do me a favor," Brooke said as she gently sat me down next to her on the couch, "I need you to stop caring about other people and focus on yourself. My eyes are red because I was thinking about Lucas and everything."

"What happened?"

Brooke glared at me, "Haley, like I said, you didn't come here to check up on little, ol' me! So, what's going on?"

I clasped my hands, "I don't know." Brooke raised a brow. I exhaled sharply, "Nathan came home an hour ago and he wouldn't tell me where he was. I was mad and angry. God knows what he was doing. I kept thinking of the things that could have happened and shit."

Brooke held me tighter, "Sorry, babe." I sniffled. "OH, no-no-no, don't you dare get snot all over my new shirt!"

Quickly, I removed myself from her grip, "Sorry."

"I was just kidding," she said as she handed me a tissue. "Let it all out."

"Where could he have been for seven hours?" I questioned. Brooke shrugged.

"Did he tell you anything when he left?" Brooke pondered.

I shook my head, "After our date, he said he was going to go get something from the store. Seven hours, Brooke?! That's a lie!"

"Maybe, he shops like a girl? Maybe, it's a ring?" Brooke said as her eyes got big.

My stomach flopped, "Nope, we agreed that we weren't going to get married or engaged, until after this baby thing is settled. Do you think that he was cheating on me?"

Brooke's smile quickly vanished, "What?!"

"Well, think about it, after all, this is Nathan we are talking about," I scoffed.

"No, trust me, Nathan would never do that to you," Brooke said forcefully. Even though I didn't know her all too well, she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Ok, I guess nothing will be resolved tonight," I mumbled. "So what happened with you and Lucas?"

Brooke groaned, "Well, since we are talking about those damn, Scotts, I told Lucas I knew. Peyton was there too. To make this short, Lucas got dumped and Peyton got bitch slapped!"

"I am so sorry," I said.

Brooke laughed, "Don't be sorry, it was my decision to slap that bitch!"

I shook my head, she didn't get it, "I meant about Lucas."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, me too." Silence. "Well, I think we should go to bed and then, fix everything tomorrow." I nodded as I followed her to bed.

* * *

Nathan Scott woke-up sore, and as Haley promised, alone. Slowly, he stood on his feet and made his way to the kitchen. His body was never this sore after basketball games. Or maybe, it was the stress of keeping a secret from the one you love?

Nathan answered the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Nathaniel Scott?"

"Hey, Coach Reid," Nathan greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Sore. I mean, really sore," Nathan exclaimed.

Coach Reid laughed, "Yes, my basketball practices will do that. See, this is what happens when you role with the big dogs."

This time, Nathan laughed, "Thanks for letting me practice with your team. Really, it means a lot, this is my dream."

"Well, Whitey likes you, your Dan's son, and you can kick some ass. Really, it was a no brainer. Congratulations on making the team, practice is at two o'clock. Don't be late or else!" he warned.

"Ok, thanks again, Coach," Nathan said.

"Stop thanking me, you pansy!" he teased as he hung up. Nathan smiled he was on the team and he had his dream. How was he supposed to tell Hayley that? He didn't want to hurt her, have her think that her life was just going down hill from here.

"Music," he said as he walked over to the radio. He needed a distraction from his thoughts.

_If I wasn't such a fool,_

_Right now, I'd be holding you._

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Baby, if I only knew._

_The words to say,_

_The road to take, _

_To find a way back to your heart. _

_What can I do, to get to you? _

_And find a way back to your heart._

* * *

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I refuse!" I snapped. Brooke didn't take no for an answer.

"This is your chance to have fun, come on," she pleaded. We were in a club with karaoke. Was she seriously going to make me sing and have everyone laugh at me? "It's not over till the pregnant lady sings!"

I giggled, "Oh, what the hell, sign me up!"

Brooke cheered, "YAY!" I watched as she scribbled my name and song on the sign-up list.

"I wish I could drink," I whined.

Brooke glared, "You are going to knock everyone's socks off!"

"Socks off?" I said with a laugh. "Thanks, I am just nervous."

"Haley James," the announcer called. There was a piano on the stage. Perfect. I walked up on the stage, the nervous, the blinding spotlight, and worst of all, the people. I sat by the piano and began to push keys.

"_Whoa and I don't know._

_Don't know what he's after. _

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster.

And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter,

Wouldn't that be beautiful, just a beautiful disaster."

After I was finished, it was if I noticed everyone was cheering for me. I smiled as I walked off the stage. Brooke hugged me.

"You were amazing, I sware I was going to cry!" Brooke stated.

"I agree, you were a knock-out. Completely, one-hundred percent, perfect!" a brunette said.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed.

He out stretched his hand, "Hi, I am Chris Keller."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter. I only had a short while to type this. Wish me luck for the pageant and review please! They make my day and help me improve my story. Songs used: _Back To Your Heart _by BackStreet Boys and _Beautiful Disaster _by Kelly Clarkson**

**Coming up: 2 babies, 1 Allison and Dan, 1 Chris Keller, 2 dreams, 1 plan gone terribly wrong—A recipe for disaster!**


	21. Enough Room for Love?

AN: thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry, my laptop battery died and that has all of my story chapters. Well enjoy, I am sure you will.

Disclaimer: I do not Own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Haley," Brooke called as she entered my room. "It's time to get up. Now, I have to go to school. If you need anything just give me a call."

I pulled the covers over my head, "Ok."

"Haley, get up, don't you think that you should call Nathan?" Brooke asked me.

I scoffed, "NO!" I felt a rush of cold wind as the blanket was pulled off of me and on to the floor. i furrowed my brows and looked at Brooke. "What the hell?"

"Well, Haley, try not to kill me," Brooke said as she slowly backed herself towards the door. I raised a brow at her strange request.

I slowly sat up, "Why would I kill you, Brooke?"

"Well…" Brooke trailed off. Quickly, she grabbed her purse, "I called Nathan and he is on his way. I just figured you would want to talk to him."

"Brooke!" I yelled. I hopped up and chased her down the steps. Damn. She was already half way down the street. _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _Nathan_ _is_ _coming_! I rushed to the shower I couldn't let him see me like this. Oh god!

As the warm water burned my flesh, it almost made me feel like it was my punishment for all the things that I have done wrong. Maybe this was just a preview for the anger Nathan would feel for me. I didn't want to fight with him anymore. I just wanted to make sure we were still together. More importantly, I wanted to have these babies already.

I hopped out of the shower and stared intently at my reflection in the mirror. Compared to eight months ago, I was a whale—a friggin' huge one at that! I suppose being pregnant with twins does that to some people. I slipped on my dress. This dress had to be my favorite maternity dress. I mean, it was soft and didn't make my bump look super big.

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs to the living room. I smiled as I spotted a bookshelf. Reading would calm my nerves and help me escape reality. My eyes scanned the bookshelf. _Damn, Vouge, Elle, and Teen People magazines_. Well, who was I kidding? I am, after all, in Brooke Davis' house.

**Ding Dong**

I jumped out of my skin. Is it too late to pretend I am not here?

"Haley, I know you are in there!" Nathan hollered. Damn it! I trudged over to the door. I opened it slowly.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" I asked as if I didn't know anything. Nathan looked at me like I was insane.

"You invited me here," he said raising a brow at me.

"No, I didn't," I answered honestly. Now, it was my turn to give him that look.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, Brooke said that," Nathan's scoffed, "Brooke!"

I smiled, "You finally caught on."

"Well, can I come in?" Nathan asked. I nodded and opened the door. I followed him into the living room and sat across from him. "So, I think that we need to talk."

"Yes, I think so too," I agreed. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He was going to fix this not me. But, what about my news and Chris Keller?

"Haley, I am so sorry about last night. I am sorry for everything that I said and did. I love you, I am so sorry I am a screw up," Nathan started. His face looked so broken.

I smiled, "Its ok, Nate. I just want this to be over and in the past. I love you too. All I wanna do is be with you."

"Thanks, I wanna be with you too. I know that we are going to get through whatever god gives us and puts in our way. This leads me to my next thing…" Nathan trailed off.

I took a deep breath, "Ok?"

"Haley, I am going to be on a professional basketball team! I am going to be the youngest ever pro basketball player. Isn't that amazing?!" Nathan shouted with excitement. I forced a smile on my face. This was good news for him, but what about my news? Did he really mean it when he said that we would get through anything?

"That's great!" I chimed in. oh, no, this was far from great this was terrible.

"Haley, I am going to be able to pay for whatever you need. I just have to do some training over the summer but, Haley this is going to be awesome. Just think, we will never have to worry about paying bills again. Plus, me being in the position I will be, I can help get you noticed," Nathan revealed his plan.

Wow, he had been thinking about this for a while. Maybe, I should forget about my news for today at least.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" Nathan asked as he interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head out of my thoughts and nodded. Nathan glanced at my stomach. "How are the twins?"

"Playing," I answered. They had been kicking me, keeping me awake all night. Hopefully, they would be tired and go to sleep. Was that possible? Ouch, that didn't feel like the twins kicking.

**Ding Dong**

"I will get it," I said as I walked over to the door.

"Hello, Haley!" I cringed. Oh shit it was Chris Keller! I slammed the door in his face and rushed back to Nathan.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked as the door bell rang again.

"Ummm…it's someone trying to sell something. Just ignore the doorbell," I pleaded. What if Chris camps outside Brooke's door waiting for me?

"Well, I have to go to school, I will pick you up around six," Nathan said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Haley!" Chris called. Nathan raised a brow at me.

"He knows your name?" Nathan questioned.

"Lucky guess?" I lied. Nathan saw it for what it was.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked. I sighed and looked at Nathan firmly, was I worrying for nothing?

"Nathan, that isn't a salesman. I lied, sorry. His name is Chris Keller. He is a singer and plays guitar. No, I did not sleep with him if that is what's running through your brain," I paused. So far so good, Nathan was still smiling. "Chris Keller heard me sing at a karaoke bar and loved it. He wants me to go on tour with him and record my own music."

"Hales, that's great! This is your dream, you should be so proud of yourself," Nathan said. But he wasn't getting the picture.

"Nathan, I know this is my dream and I am thrilled-"

"But?" Nathan asked as his blue eyes seemed to burn me.

"What about you?" I asked.

Nathan looked confused, "what do you mean, what about me?"

I sighed, "Nathan, you are going to camp the same time I am going on tour. We are going to be separated for a long time. Your dreams are more important than me. Mine are more important to you. Nathan, can we really make this work?"

Nathan remained silent. This is what I feared. We sat there in silence. We were each thinking of something to say that would be convincing.

"I mean, is the power of love really gonna keep us together?" I asked as my voice broke.

Nathan kept quiet and pursed his lips, "I think it will."

"But doesn't it feel like you are gonna go one way and I am going to go the other? We aren't going to have any free time 'cause we are going to be living our dream," I reminded.

"Haley, we are just going to have to climb that mountain when it comes, ok?" Nathan said. I guess he was right. No sense in worrying over something in the future.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Well, I will see you tonight," Nathan said. I smiled. I stood up to hug him. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I watched as Nathan made his way to the door. Oh shit. I looked down and the floor was wet. Did someone spill? OH, ow, my stomach was killing me. Oh gosh. "Nathan!" I yelled.

Nathan turned around, "What's wrong?"

"The babies are coming," I said as I groaned in pain.

* * *

AN: That's all folks! Review please. I am sure you want me to update quickly and I will.

Coming up: Twins arrive successfully or rocky? Allison gets custody. Twins are named. Brucas? The final chapter of A Different Kind Of Love Story is coming up. Still to come, a recipe for disaster.


	22. The End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do however own the plot!**

This was the moment they dreaded. Everything seemed to end with this unbearable pain. For Haley and Nathan, this meant they would give up the very beings that brought them together. The future, was almost impossible to imagine. They couldn't envision how their life would change after the twins left the womb.

Nathan, in a frenzy of panic, grabbed Haley by the arm and began to mumble things to comfort her. Haley was doing ok, she was more amused by Nathan's spasms to focus on the pain, or the fact that the twins were coming for that matter. Once in Nathan's car, Haley began to really feel the sharp pain between her legs.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked as he started the car. The roar of the ignition startled the couple. Haley continued to take deep breaths. 'Was this supposed to be this painful?' Haley wondered.

Haley shook her head slightly, "No, I think that something is wrong."

Nathan felt like someone hit him with a bus. _Something is wrong, _played over-and-over, in his head. 'What did she possibly mean, something was wrong?' Nathan pondered. His mind was somewhere else, how he go to the hospital in one piece was amazing.

"OH!" Haley groaned as she clutched her stomach. Nathan parked the car and rushed to the other side of the car, he needed to save her. He had to, right? Nathan helped her out of her seat belt. If only he was the Hulk, he could grab her. Unfortunately, Nathan wasn't the Hulk; he was just your average basketball star.

Haley tried with all her might not to scream. She stumbled to the ground, luckily, she landed on her feet. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her walk. They entered the hospital, and Nathan hollered at the nearest nurse, "She's in labor."

Within a blink, Haley was on a wheelchair. Nathan followed the fast-paced nurse. As he did, he pulled out his phone and text Lucas, Brooke, and their parents.

"Nathan," Haley screamed. He rushed towards her and grabbed her hand firmly.

"I'm here babe," he assured her forcefully. They entered a room and he helped get Hailey on the bed. Still, he clutched her hand tightly. Who was more nervous? It would be a close tie; after all, they both wanted the twins to be healthy and alive.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, a doctor came in.

"Hello, I am Doctor Hernandez," he introduced.

Nathan shook the doctor's hand firmly, "I am Nathan and that's Haley." The doctor nodded and quickly went to work. Nathan watched intently as the doctor helped bring the twins out. 'Oh shit, how much longer?' Haley thought to herself. The pain was too much. Obviously, soap operas give people wrong information, making childbirth look easy. Well, it's definitely not.

Screams, sweat, and tears of pain filled the room. Nathan was starting to praise god that he was a boy. He wasn't liking this whole idea of childbirth. "Oh, dear," the doctor mumbled.

"What?!" Nathan and Hailey shrieked at the same time. The doctor shook his head and began to mutter things again. Nathan could feel his heart stop.

"There is something wrong. The babies aren't coming out, there is something wrong. We are going to have to operate," he said calmly. Silence. For the longest time, they didn't move, they couldn't speak. What was going to happen?

Nathan felt a gentle push from a nurse. She was pushing him towards the door. "You can't be in here," she explained.

Nathan nodded sadly, "Haley, I love you and I will be right here waiting for you." The door closed and he turned around and took a seat outside the room. 'Where is everyone?' he questioned.

Like God answered his prayers, there was what seemed to be an arguing pair coming towards him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brooke hissed at Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes. Nathan chuckled. They were crazy about each other, everyone could see through their act.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he hugged Nathan. Nathan shrugged clueless.

"It's gonna be ok, she is a fighter," Brooke assured him as she gave him a warm hug. Nathan smiled at her. At least, someone believed in Haley. It's not that Nathan doubted Brooke, it's the fact that something was wrong with the delivery.

"How did you get here so fast?" Nathan asked as he glanced at the clock. They got here in less than twenty minutes.

Lucas laughed, "Well, we were at school and we hopped in my car. I hit the gas and floored it here!"

"Almost all the way here," Brooke corrected. Nathan raised an eye brow.

"Oh, well, we got pulled over by a cop and I told him Brooke was in labor," Lucas revealed. Nathan laughed causing Brooke to turn red in the face.

"Smart man," Nathan said.

"Nathaniel!" Dan called as he, Deb, and Allison approached them.

"Any news?" Allison asked concerned.

Nathan nodded, "Well, we were in the delivery room and then, something happened. Actually, in the car, on the way here, Haley thought something was wrong. She was right. According to the doctor, they are going to have to operate, or do something because the twins are having a hard time coming out!"

There was the silence. No one knew what to say to make Nathan better. Really, no one knew what to do, period.

Allison decided to break the silence, "I am sure everything is going to be ok."

"I agree," Deb and Dan added.

Even though everyone was doing their best to cheer him up, Nathan still felt terrible. He didn't want to lose Haley. The twins were another thing he needed to come out alive. He could see how much Allison wanted them. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "You're gonna be a mommy!"

Allison laughed, "I know, I can't believe it. I can't thank you enough!"

"Have you thought about the names?" Nathan asked. Honestly, he didn't want to know what she was going to name them. He didn't want to be haunted by that name. He was trying to distract himself.

She shook her head, "No, I want you to name them."

"Oh, are you sure?" Nathan asked. Allison nodded.

Finally, the doctor came out. Everyone's heart stopped.

"Nathan, would you like to meet your son and daughter?" the doctor asked with a smile. Everyone flooded into the hospital room.

"We did it, Nate!" Haley cheered as she held the babies. Nathan's eyes began to water, they were beautiful. The boy had Hailey's face but his eyes. The little girl, however, had the opposite, Nathan's face and Hailey's eyes. Definitely, they were most amazing and gorgeous babies in the world.

Nathan scooped up his little girl and gently rocked her. He didn't want to let go, they were so precious. "Haley, Allison wants us to name the babies," Nathan informed.

Haley flashed her sparkling, white teeth, "YAY! Ok, hmmm…what about Jamie Lucas for the boy?"

Nathan smiled, "That sounds perfect to me."

"Thanks," Lucas said with a huge smile.

"And, how about, Sophia Brooklyn?" Nathan asked. Brooke smiled.

"I love that name," Haley said. The couple turned their attention to Allison, who was crying her eyes out in joy. "Are the names ok?"

"Are you kidding me? They are amazing," Allison said as she cradled baby Jamie.

"Allison," Dan said, "Maybe, you should take the twins and leave. You know, before it becomes any harder for them."

NO! The one word Hailey and Nathan would love to scream. They wanted more time with their twins. Dan pried baby Sophia from Nathan's hands. They blinked and they were gone as well as everyone.

Nathan and Hailey burst into tears. "We made a mistake, Nathan!" Haley screamed. Nathan nodded. "Can't we get them back?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head and lay next to Hailey. She buried her head in the crook of Nathan's neck. They had the greatest gift anyone could ever give them, and they gave them away.

* * *

**_A week later…_**

Haley zipped up her bag and grabbed her guitar.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked. Hailey forced a smile on her face and nodded. They made their way to the car in silence. "When is your flight?"

Haley glanced at the cars clock, "In an hour."

"What's the deal? Chris is going to meet you there?" Nathan asked again.

Haley sighed, "You are going to drop me off and Chris is going to get me on the plane."

"Oh, ok," Nathan said as he turned on the radio.

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Nathan pulled into a parking spot and helped Haley get her bags out of the car. Haley took her bags from him and smiled. "Thanks, Nate."

"Well, I am going to miss you," Nathan said as he gave her a hug.

"I am gonna miss you too. So, I guess, this is goodbye?" Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I guess it is goodbye." Haley bit her lip and turned around. She let the tears fall as she entered the airport.

They both wondered the same thing, what's to come for them? Will they be together again when they come back? Will Nathan be a professional basketball star? Will Haley record her own album. No matter what, their thoughts always ended up back at the same place, the twins.

* * *

**AN" That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed A Different Kind Of Love Story. I know I have loved writing it and sharing it with you all. Thanks, to all the readers, you, and everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. Thanks!!! I am working on the sequel as you read this! (: Review, even though it is the last chapter.**

**Couple quick things:**

**One. You can pm me anytime. I would enjoy talking to you all.**

**Two. I Have a youtube and when the trailer is done, I will put it on my youtube.**

**Three. I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Four. Make sure you review or alert me as an author so you can get the details on the summary for the sequel!**

**Five. LOVE YOU ALLLLL!!**

**Six. Im sad this ended :(**


End file.
